Trauma
by bwijei
Summary: [END] Bukankah hidup ini cukup kejam ketika kau mencintai saudara kandungmu sendiri hanya karna cupid sialan tak pernah membuka matanya ketika sedang mencari mangsa? Bad summary! It's bangtan fanfiction. Taehyung x Hoseok. (another cast: Seokjin Jimin Yoongi) pair:vhope! yoonmin slight: hopekook, vjin/taejin. RxR bro
1. My Nightmare

Title : Trauma

Author : Kwon Chanmi

Casts : Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin, Jungkook/?

Pairing : vhope

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt

* * *

Hoy gue balik nih bawa ff hina beginian. Niatnya tobat dari dunia per-yaoi-an tapi apadaya vhope moment semakin banyak nan menjamur astaga hamba takuat menahan fujo feel saya .gg

Sebenernya ini ff lama gue yang gue remake, gapapalah nge-remake ff sendiri. Ceritanya cast awalnya Zelo sama Hyosung, ini ff jaman gue masi suka liat cewe sama cowo, apadaya sekarang gue malah histerisnya liat cowo sama cowo. Bhay.

Karena kurang kerjaan maka terjadilah remake-an ff gue. Okesip banyak bacot tumben amat gue bhak, happy reading!

.

.

* * *

 _Cinta itu buta, terkadang aku terheran heran dan ingin sekali bertanya apakah cupid selalu menutup mata untuk memanah sasarannya? Bukankah hidup ini cukup kejam ketika kau mencintai saudara kandungmu sendiri hanya karna cupid sialan tak pernah membuka matanya ketika sedang mencari mangsa._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Kringg!_

Jam wekker itu berdering, tanda surya sudah bersinar di ufuk timur. Seorang remaja lelaki berambut dirty blond tengah mencoba untuk membuka matanya, beberapa detik kemudian Ia duduk diranjangnya dan menghela nafasnya dengan lemas, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kamarnya. Kamar yang suram dan gelap seolah Ia sedang terisolasi didalam penjara. "Pft, hyung kenapa kau tidak membuka jendelanya? Kamarku terasa sangat gelap" seru Taehyung (nama lelaki itu) sambil beranjak dari kasurnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ia pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju meja makan, tak ada makanan satupun disana. Hanya ada air cola bekas semalam Taehyung menonton film kesukaannya. Taehyung mendercak, "Tsk, Ibu~ kenapa kau belum memasakkan makanan untukku?" Keluh Taehyung tanpa adanya jawaban dari siapapun.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu berbaring disofanya, kemudian Ia terfokus pada sebuah benda kosong yang berada diatas meja didepan sofanya. Ia tersenyum miris, "Ayah, asbaknya kosong. Apakah kau sudah berhenti merokok? Syukurlah hahaha" Taehyung tersenyum lalu tertawa keras. Seiring berjalannya jarum jam, kekehan yang ditimbulkan Taehyung perlahan menjadi suara isakan. Semakin lama isakan itu semakin kencang.

Kim Taehyung menangis.

Tidak usah terkejut melihat remaja ini menangis jam 6 pagi karena ini sudah menjadi ritual atau kebiasaan Taehyung setiap hari. Dan setiap hari, Ia sampai disekolah dengan mata yang sangat sembap dan bahkan beberapa orang mengira bahwa Ia terkena kasus bullying, padahal tak ada seorang pun yang berani membully Taehyung, mendekati saja tak berani karena Taehyung adalah murid yang terbilang anti sosial. Hanya ada 1 orang yang sangat nekat mendekati Taehyung walau Taehyung selalu memperlakukannya buruk, yaitu Park Jimin.

Suatu alasan mengapa remaja ini menangis adalah, flashback

 **10 TAHUN YANG LALU**

"Taehyungie~ bangunlah" Suara lembut itu terngiang ditelinga Taehyung, bocah yang malam ini berusia 7tahun itu akhirnya bangun dengan rengekan karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Saat bocah itu membuka matanya, terlihat kakaknya yang 3tahun lebih tua darinya menampakkan eyesmilenya, "Uh hyung~ katakan ini belum pagi?!" Tanya Taehyung dengan kesal lalu mencoba tidur. Namun kakak Taehyung malah menarik selimutnya berusaha menganggu Taehyung.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, Kim Taehyung~!" Seru kakak Taehyung dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, Taehyung melebarkan senyumannya karena Ia baru ingat hari ini hari ulangtahunnya. "Waa~! Hyung orang pertama yang mengucapkannya, aku sayang hyung!" Taehyung menghamburkan pelukannya kepada hyungnya. Hyungnya hanya membalas dengan gelengan, "Tidak"

"Hah? Apa maksudnya tidak?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah bingung sambil melepas pelukannya,

"Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saranghaneun Taehyungie, saengil chukkae hamnida" Sepasang kekasih yang diketahui adalah Ibu dan Ayah Taehyung langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung dan hyungnya dengan membawakan sekotak cheesecake besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka 7 yang menyala. Taehyung dengan perasaan terkejut langsung memeluk Ayahnya yang sedang tidak membawa kue, "Ayah Ibu aku menyayangi kalian!"

Mereka berempat pun berkumpul diruang tamu, lampu ruang tamu sengaja tidak dinyalakan, hanya ada cahaya lilin dari kue ulang tahun itu yang menyinari ruang gelap itu. Taehyung tampak antusias meniup lilinnya, namun Ia belum melakukannya karena gugup.

"Nah, sayang.. sebelum kau tiup lilinnya, kau harus mengucapkan harapanmu dalam hati" ucap Ibu Taehyung dengan lembut, Taehyung memandang Ibunya dengan bingung "Harapan yang seperti apa?"

"Apa saja" jawab Ayahnya.

"Kkk~ cepat katakan harapanmu, bodoh. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu. Besok aku masuk pagi" Keluh hyungnya yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"Sabar hyungie, ok." Taehyung memejamkan matanya, lalu mengatupkan tangannya dan membatin, " _Ya Tuhan, aku menyayangi Ibu, Ayah dan hyung.. Semoga kami berempat dapat bersama selamanya. Amin_ " Taehyung kemudian membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya.

 _Pfft~_

Seketika ruang tengah menjadi sangat gelap, namun meriah karena semua bertepuk tangan. "Yeay, lihat Hoseok, adik kecilmu sudah berumur 7tahun!" seru Ibu Taehyung sambil menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, Hoseok (kakak Taehyung) hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, "Ibu lebih menyayanginya daripada aku?"

Ibu Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat aksi lucu anak sulungnya, "Kkk~ Tidak sayang kemarilah" Ibu Taehyung menarik Hoseok kedalam pelukannya juga, "Ibu menyayangi kalian berdua. Adil bukan?" Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu mencium pipi Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Oh ya, memang kau mengharapkan apa?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran, Taehyung tampak berpikir "umm.. aku ingin punya mobil mainan baru!" Seru Taehyung, sial. Ia berbohong.

"Hahaha, lucunya. Kembalilah kekamar kalian, Ibu dan Ayah akan membereskan ini dan besok akan kuberi kau hadiah. Sekarang tidurlah" Ibu Taehyung mendorong Taehyung dan Hoseok untuk pergi kekamarnya. Hoseok dan Taehyung pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

Sampai didalam kamarnya, Hoseok malah tampak gelisah, "Taehyungie, aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar" Hoseok pun berlari kekamar mandi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung pun berjalan kearah kasurnya, setelah Ia duduk dan hendak berbaring,

 _Pyarr!_

Suara pecahan piring mengejutkan Taehyung, Ia bingung siapa yang dengan ceroboh memecahkan piring malam-malam begini. Karena penasaran, Ia pun berjalan kelantai 1, ruang tengah masih gelap seperti tadi.

Namun dimana ayah dan ibu? Ia pun berjalan mencari saklar lampu, namun Ia tersandung benda besar berlendir yang menyebabkan Taehyung terjatuh.

"Ugh!" Taehyung memekik kesakitan karena lututnya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras, benda sialan berbau amis apa yang telah membuatnya jatuh? Kemudian Taehyung menyadari sesuatu, bau-apa-ini?!

"Uggh amis sekali" Taehyung mencoba berdiri dan menyalan lampu ruang tengah, namun sial, Ia menyesal telah menyalakan lampu. Ternyata.. benda sialan berbau amis yang telah mendapat umpatan dari seorang Kim Taehyung adalah ayahnya sendiri! Lelaki paruh baya itu terbujur kaku diatas lantai, matanya terbuka namun tidak melakukan pergerakan. Taehyung dengan takut mencoba membangunkan ayahnya dengan cara menepuk pipinya, namun ketika Taehyung menepuk sedikit keras, wajah Ayahnya berpaling dan menampilkan luka goresan yang sangat besar dileher sang ayah. Taehyung terkejut dan seketika mundur, Ia menutup mulutnya dengan shock, darah itu terus mengalir keluar dari leher ayahnya.

"I-ini bukan candaan bukan?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri, matanya berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Namun kekhawatirannya memuncak kala Ia mengingat dimana ibu dan hyungnya sekarang?

AAAA!

"Ibu!?" Suara jeritan itu membuat Taehyung dengan reflek menyebut nama ibunya lalu berjalan kedalam kamar orangtuanya, langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat Ibunya yang terikat dengan mata tertutup kain basah, Taehyung yakin Ibunya sedang menangis saat ini. Lalu siapa seseorang yang berada didepan ibunya?!

Seseorang berbadan tegap dengan wajah tertutup topeng scream berdiri didepan ibunya dengan membawa satu galon cairan lalu menyiramkannya keseluruh tubuh Ibu Taehyung, lalu menggantung tangan Ibu Taehyung dilangit langit kamar, Ibu Taehyung berusaha berontak namun apadaya, matanya tertutup tak bisa melihat dimana kedua anaknya sekarang. Namun, salah satu anaknya sedang memperhatikan apa yang sedang seseorang itu lakukan. Ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Seorang bertopeng itu kembali dengan membawa korek api, cairan itu.. adalah bensin! Taehyung membelalakan matanya ketika piyama Ibu Taehyung mulai terbakar, dan api itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan membakar keseluruhan badan Ibu bocah malang itu.

Taehyung terkejut, "HEI KAU HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! KAU PIKIR INI LUCU?! DASAR BODOH! KAU MAU AKU TERTAWA?! AKU TIDAK BISA TERTAWA KARENA INI BENAR BENAR TIDAK LUCU!" sontak Ia berteriak membuat sang pembunuh misterius menoleh kearah Taehyung, Taehyung terkejut dan bingung ketika penjahat itu mendekatinya. Ia berlari menjauhi penjahat itu, sesekali Taehyung mengambil piring-piring diatas meja makan dan dilemparkan kepada penjahat itu. Ketika penjahat itu berhenti, Taehyung berlari kearah kamarnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya untuk masuk kedalam lemari pakaian.

Taehyung hendak berteriak namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara lembut lelaki itu, "jangan menangis Taehyungie, ada hyung disini" Hoseok memeluk Taehyung dengan erat seolah itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka berdua. "Apakah tadi Ibu dan Ayah? Siapa pria bertopeng tadi?" isak Taehyung yang lalu berusaha ditenangkan oleh Hoseok. "sst, jangan berisik, kau tidak mau pria tadi menemukan kita kan?" Taehyung pun menggeleng cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mati saat ini.

Setengah jam mereka berdua berada didalam lemari, mereka mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen. "Kurasa pria itu telah pergi" bisik Hoseok sambil mencoba mengintip dari lubang kuncinya, Taehyung menatap hyungnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Hyung aku lapar"

"Kau lapar? Baiklah akan kucarikan makanan. Kau tunggu disini ya" Hoseok pun keluar dari lemari dan menutup kembali pintu lemarinya agar adiknya tetap aman didalam sana, kemudian saat sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Hoseok berteriak karena ternyata pria itu masih menunggu mereka berdua. "Lepaskan!" Teriak Hoseok sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya, kemudian Taehyung semakin panik dan akhirnya pingsan.

Aneh, baru satu jam rasanya mereka berempat tertawa bersama merayakan ulangtahun si bungsu ini. Namun kenapa di ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh ini sekaligus menjadi peristiwa maut sekeluarga?

* * *

2 HARI KEMUDIAN

Sekelompok polisi mendobrak lemari usang yang dijadikan tempat sembunyi oleh Taehyung, kemudian polisi menemukan Taehyung yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dari dalam lemari, "Hey ada seorang bocah disini!"

"Kurasa Ia berusaha bersembunyi dari pembunuh itu"

"Sialnya bocah ini tak bernapas, kurasa Ia juga mati karena kehabisan oksigen"

"bocah yang malang"

Sekelompok polisi itupun menggotong Taehyung menuju mobil ambulance, kemudian setelah diperiksa, denyut nadinya masi berdetak. "Anak ini selamat"

Taehyung dibawa kerumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan lanjut karena pernapasannya lemah, kemudian Ia dimasukan kedalam panti asuhan karena umurnya yang cukup belia tidak memungkinkan dia untuk tinggal sendirian. Sudah beberapa kali Ia berusaha melarikan diri dari panti asuhan namun gagal. Hingga pada akhirnya saat umurnya sudah 15 tahun Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, uang sekolah, uang sehari-hari, uang makan, biaya rumah ditanggung oleh panti asuhan karena pihak panti asuhan tau seberapa menderita hidup Taehyung.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

6.45, saatnya Taehyung untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia keluar pintu rumahnya dengan wajah muram (seperti biasa) sambil membawa sebuah papan kesayangannya, setiap hari Ia selalu berangkat menggunakan skateboard, karena Ia tak punya alat transportasi apapun.

Sampai dilapangan sekolah, seorang lelaki lebih pendek dari Taehyung menghampirinya.

"Jja~!" Lelaki itu berusaha mengejutkan Taehyung namun hanya dibalas tatapan membunuh Taehyung. "Pergilah" perintahnya. Namun lelaki kecil itu tak menggubrisnya. "Hey, bodoh.. kau ada acara tidak sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Sibuk membuat matamu sembap seperti itu? Ayolah sekali-sekali kau harus mencari hiburan" Jimin, nama lelaki itu memukul bahu Taehyung pelan lalu merangkulnya. "Kau tau, aku sangat ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Semua orang disekolah ini pernah bersenang-senang denganku, hanya kau yang belum pernah. Ayolah kali ini saja kau menghabiskan waktu denganku, ya ya ya!" Pinta Jimin dengan 'sedikit' paksaan. "Tak mau" jawab Taehyung singkat dengan penuh penolakan.

"Ayolah Kim Taehyung, kali ini saja" Jimin kemudian mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau uke kan? Kalau begitu aku memiliki kenalan sunbae tampan. Ayolahhh" Kali ini Jimin berusaha menarik-narik lengan seragam Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas, kali ini Taehyung sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran Jimin. Lagipula Ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu kelam.

"Baiklah, namun hanya kali ini saja Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama lengkap Jimin. Jimin tersenyum puas, kali ini Ia berhasil merayu si kepala batu disekolah. "Oke jam 3 sepulang sekolah temui aku diparkiran mobil, dan jangan lupa bawa skateboard mu itu. Kurasa para sunbae akan tertarik dengan uke aneh sepertimu"

Kemudian Taehyung terdiam sebentar, "Park Jimin aku mulai ragu kemana kau akan membawaku nanti"

.

* * *

.

Benar dugaan Taehyung, tepat jam setengah 4 sore mereka sampai disebuah pub, Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya percaya kepada 'orang asing' bernama Jimin. "Park Jimin aku ingin pulang" pinta Taehyung dengan nada yang terkesan polos, "Oh ayolah bahkan kita belum memulai, hey.. berhentilah memanggil nama lengkapku, cukup Jimin-ah, atau Jiminie"

Taehyung mendercak sebal "Tsk aku tidak akan sudi memanggilmu Jiminie". Taehyung mengamati ruang remang-remang yang membuat matanya sedikit sakit akibat cahaya warna warni yang mati-menyala tiap detik. Ia dan Jimin duduk didepan para bartender yang sedang menyiapkan minuman. Mata Jimin terus berfokus pada para wanita yang sedang melakukan pole dance. Taehyung hanya terkekeh meremehkan, "sudah kuduga Jimin benar-benar mesum"

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba mini menarik kerah Jimin dengan wajah menggodanya, "Uh, adik kecil apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hm? Apakah kau kehilangan ibumu?" Ejek wanita itu, namun Jimin malah menarik pinggang wanita itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher wanita itu "akan kutunjukkan seberapa dewasanya diriku, noona"

Ew. Hanya itu yang dapat Taehyung ucapkan ketika melihat temannya sedang asik bercumbu didepannya, "Park Jimin lakukan itu ditempat lain" perintah Taehyung sambil menendang bokong lelaki itu dengan santai, "Santai saja kawan, kalau kau mencariku aku ada dikamar 45" Kemudian Jimin pun menarik wanita itu menjauh kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Kemudian Taehyung menyesal telah menyuruhnya melakukannya ditempat lain. Ia pasti akan lama berada ditempat super tak jelas ini.

"Oh God yang benar saja" Taehyung menghela nafasnya sambil meminum sebuah cairan yang berada didepannya. Seorang bartender menatapnya dengan bingung, "mm.. hey bocah, itu bukan minumanmu" ucap seorang bartender dengan rambut dirty brown. Taehyung kemudian memuntahkan minuman itu lagi kedalam gelasnya membuat bartender itu menatap jijik dirinya. "Ngg.. Sekarang minuman itu bisa jadi milikmu" ucap bartender itu dengan tatapan geli.

"Ah aku bisa gila!" Teriak Taehyung sambil mengacak rambutnya

"Santai saja sayang,"

Suara itu mengagetkan Taehyung, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg memanggilnya sayang. Taehyung segera menoleh keasal suara itu, orang itu kini berada dibelakang Taehyung, seorang lelaki dengan wajah paruh baya menarik pinggang Taehyung kedalam pelukannya dan dengan tangan nakalnya Ia mengerayangi seluruh badan Taehyung membuat Taehyung terlonjak

 _Brakk!_

Dengan berani Taehyung memukul pria tua itu dengan skateboard kesayangannya "Hey pak tua! Jelaskan seberapa murahnya diriku!" Bentak Taehyung, beruntung suasana sedang ramai musik jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan, paling hanya beberapa bartender termasuk bartender yang tadi. "Ugh menyebalkan" Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun seseorang terus memanggil namanya dan tampaknya orang itu mengikutinya, "Hey! Tunggu!"

Taehyung berhenti, tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Ia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu lalu mengangkat sedikit skateboardnya untuk bersiap memukul lelaki itu lagi. "Hey! Bukankah kau-"

 _Bruak!_

"Akkh!" Pekik seseorang, Ia terbujur kesakitan didepan pub, saat menoleh kebelakang Taehyung terkejut ternyata Ia bukan pria pedofilia itu tadi. Melainkan salah satu bartender di pub ini. "Oh astaga!" Taehyung panik karena hidung lelaki itu berdarah

.

* * *

.

Di salah satu sofa didalam pub, Taehyung dan bartender itu duduk bersama. Bukan karena Taehyung berubah menjadi seperti Jimin, bukan. Ini semua karena Taehyung telah melukai lelaki tak berdosa itu. Bahkan dimeja depan mereka saja sudah ada kotak P3K.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung memastikan ketika bartender itu dengan perlahan menekan hidungnya dengan es batu. "A-aku bisa menyajikanmu minuman"

Kemudian bartender itu menatap heran Taehyung, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku bartender disini" ucap lelaki itu dengan sinis. Taehyung hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa bersalah" Taehyung pun menunduk.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau melakukan hal yang benar. Jarang-jarang aku melihat seorang sepertimu. Maksudku, semua orang yang pernah kulihat disini jika sedang digoda oleh orang asing, mereka akan menikmatinya dan terkadang membuat aku muak melihatnya. Tsk, kukira semua orang disini sama. Tapi kau beda, aku suka" jelas lelaki itu panjang lebar sambil meletakkan es batu itu diatas meja, lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafas dan bersandar disofa. Taehyung terus mengamati lelaki itu dengan seksama, "Lalu jika kau muak melihat adegan dewasa disini, kenapa kau bekerja disini?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Bartender itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Taehyung bingung, "Nah kau sendiri, untuk apa ketempat hina seperti ini?" tanya bartender itu balik. "Aku diajak oleh temanku" ucap Taehyung sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalau begitu sama, aku diajak bekerja disini oleh temanku, lagipula aku juga sedang butuh uang." Jawab lelaki itu.

Taehyung salut dengan bartender yang satu ini, entah kenapa Ia tak memiliki aura bejat seperti pengunjung atau bahkan bartender lainnya. Malah... Taehyung melihat aura malaikat didalam dirinya. "Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya bartender itu.

"Aku Kim Taehyung" ucap Taehyung, bartender itupun mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, aku Hoseok"

"Tunggu,

.

.

.

SIAPA?!"

.

.

- **TBC** -

Wehehehee~ gajelas gajelas :v review yg banyak kalo mau lanjut, tar yang req adegan nc gue kasi deh, tapi kalo banyak yg req, kalo dikit ya kaga :v review ya jan sumbung/?


	2. I Miss You

Gue balik coy, ini sistem kebut tiga jam gabu'ung dah. Oiya gue suka kaget ndiri tadi baca komenan ternyata ada 1 review yang bisa nebak jalan cerita chap ini ._.v wauw anda luar binasa sumpah. Okelah yang penasaran jalan ceritanya, silahkan baca! Reviews jangan lupa :3

.

* * *

.

 _Kim Taehyung seorang remaja berusia 16tahun yang mengharapkan keluarganya kembali, sebuah mimpi buruk yang nyata telah menghancurkan keluarga Taehyung mencetak dirinya menjadi pribadi yang buruk, ansos, dan pendendam. Apakah Ia dapat berubah?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya bartender itu.

"Aku Kim Taehyung" ucap Taehyung, bartender itupun mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, aku Hoseok"

Taehyung merasakan detak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, "Tunggu, SIAPA?!" tanya Taehyung dengan shock. Bartender bernama Hoseok itu pun bergidik terkejut karena teriakan Taehyung yang mengejutkannya. Hoseok (nama bartender itu) mengangguk dengan wajah kebingungan. "Iya, aku Hoseok. Jung Hoseok"

Kemudian jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak, kecewa. Hoseok yang berada didepannya adalah Jung Hoseok. Bukan Kim Hoseok yang Taehyung cari. "Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu, ahjussi" ucap Taehyung ragu, bingung harus memanggilnya apa karena Taehyung tak tau berapa usianya.

Hoseok menatapnya kesal, "Hey, nak. Setua itukah aku dimatamu? Aku masih 20 tahun" ketus Hoseok, Taehyung memasang fake smile, "J-joseonghamnida. Aku tidak tau kalau umurmu... sama dengan umur kakakku" jawab Taehyung dengan memelankan nadanya di kalimat akhir. Namun Hoseok masih bisa mendengar, "kakakmu?"

Taehyung terkejut karena Hoseok mendengarnya, "A-apa? Ah tidak" Taehyung terkekeh canggung untuk membohongi Hoseok. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kurasa kau sangat pucat, kau mau sedikit minum? Akan kuambilkan air putih saja" dengan segera Hoseok beranjak dari sofa lalu menyiapkan segelas air mineral untuk Taehyung. Taehyung masih terpaku disofa, bisa-bisanya Ia bertemu orang yang memiliki nama dan usia sama dengan kakaknya yang sekarang _mungkin_ sudah menyusul orangtua Taehyung.

Hoseok pun kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung, Ia membiarkan Taehyung meminumnya.

"Aku rindu keluargaku" ucap Taehyung dengan reflek, Hoseok menaikkan alisnya "kalau begitu pulanglah, apakah temanmu masih lama?" tanya Hoseok. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti pokok permasalahannya.

Tiba-tiba saja saat Hoseok dan Taehyung bercerita, ada sebuah keributan didepan panggung yang biasa digunakan pole dance, "Berhenti menyentuh istriku!"

 _Buakk! Drakk!_

 _Pyarr!_

"JIMIN-AH!" Taehyung berteriak karena seseorang yang sedang dihakimi adalah temannya sendiri, yang telah menjebloskan Ia kedalam neraka duniawi ini. Taehyung dan Hoseok pun berlari mendatangi Jimin yang kali ini tak sadarkan diri akibat kepalanya dipukul dengan botol bir.

Taehyung tampak sangat panik, Ia berusaha menutup luka Jimin dengan tangannya namun darahnya terus mengalir, "Astaga bagaimana ini" ucap Taehyung panik. "Bawalah Ia pulang"

"Hyung! Kumohon ikutlah" pinta Taehyung dengan wajah memelas membuat Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Taehyung dengan panik, Ia terus menggigiti kukunya menunggu penjelasan dokter yang tiap 5 menit masuk kekamar Jimin untuk melakukan kontrol. "Setidaknya temanmu masih bernapas" ucap dokter itu lalu meninggalkan tempat.

"W-what?" Tanya Taehyung tak percaya dengan wajah meremehkan. "Yang benar saja"

Taehyung pun duduk dikursi tunggu depan kamar Jimin bersama Hoseok. Hoseok dengan baju bartender yang Ia gunakan tampak sangat aneh berada didalam rumah sakit seperti ini. Sedangkan Taehyung masih berseragam membuat mereka tampak seperti anak SMA dan pesuruhnya. "Dokter macam apa dasar gila" gerutu Taehyung, Hoseok hanya menghela napas, "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dokter tadi jika aku jadi dia"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya "Hah?"

"Orang mana yang tidak bingung jika ditanyai pertanyaan bertubi padahal orang itu sedang mencoba untuk memikirkan jawabannya?"

Pernyataan Hoseok membuat Taehyung menunduk merasa bersalah, "M-mianhae" ucap Taehyung dengan lesu, Hoseok terkekeh "Oh ayolah aku bercanda" kemudian Ia menjitak kepala Taehyung. "Kau tak mau pulang? Bukankah besok kau sekolah?"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin menemani Jimin, kau kembalilah, terimakasih telah mengantarku kemari"

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup! Bukan, pertama kalinya semenjak nightmare itu menghantui Taehyung, Taehyung tersenyum kepada oranglain. Hoseok pun membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Tapi kau tidak bisa menyetir. Mau kuambilkan bajumu dirumahmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng "Tidak usah, aku akan membolos besok" ucapnya lirih kemudian masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati Jimin. "Baiklah, aku pergi" Hoseok pun memberi hormat lalu berjalan menjauh.

Taehyung duduk dikursi yang berada disamping kasur Jimin. Ia mengamati Jimin dengan intens, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Kau bukan temanku, tapi percayalah aku benar-benar khawatir terhadapmu_ " ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengusap tangan Jimin dengan lembut.

Raut wajah Taehyung kian berubah, Ia jadi tampak semakin sedih. Bahkan kini air matanya membasahi pipinya, Ia memang tidak terisak namun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Aku tak ingin kau mati, kumohon tetaplah hidup" Taehyung mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, hidungnya memerah akibat menangis. Ia tak ingin Jimin bernasib sama seperti keluarganya.

"Tsk, bodoh"

Taehyung kemudian melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jimin, "K-kau.. sudah sadar?!" tanya Taehyung dengan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Jimin sadar secepat itu.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jimin lirih. Taehyung kemudian mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat, "Dan kenapa kau melepaskan genggamanmu?" Jimin kemudian meraih tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya sambil sesekali mengusapnya lembut layaknya Taehyung lakukan tadi "Ini membuatku nyaman" Taehyung membiarkan Jimin mengusap tangannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir" ujar Taehyung dengan sangat pelan, Ia sangat malu jika Jimin mendengarnya, namun tetap saja Jimin dapat mendengarnya, "Oh? Jadi ini murid yang paling cuek dan tak pedulian yang sering dibicarakan para murid disekolah?" Jimin terkekeh lemas membuat Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda tak paham.

"Kim Taehyung seorang murid yg dikenal paling menyeramkan ternyata bisa menangis juga. Aku tersentuh haha" Ejek Jimin, Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya kesal. "Berhenti menertawaiku, aku membencinya" gerutu Taehyung yang malah terlihat lucu dimata Jimin.

"Oiya, bagaimana kau bisa membawaku kemari?" tanya Jimin penasaran, "Aku tadi meminta salah seorang bartender mengantarku. Ia yang menyetir, oh ya. Ini kunci mobilmu" Taehyung pun meletakkan kunci mobil Jimin diatas meja kecil disebelah kasur Jimin. "Istirahatlah yang cukup" lanjutnya sambil menatap Jimin iba. "Baiklah sekarang kau boleh pulang, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil akibat masih lemas.

"Aku akan menginap disini"

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau mengusirku, aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai teman"

"T-tapi-"

"SELAMANYA" ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan, Jimin meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah kau boleh menemaniku"

Taehyung pun tersenyum, "Nah begitu"

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "K-kau bisa tersenyum?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas tatapan malas oleh Taehyung, "Kau kira selama ini aku tak bisa menarik ujung bibirku untuk menghasilkan senyuman?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya. "Aku bisa tersenyum, namun selama 9 tahun ini belum ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, jadi jika aku tersenyum tanpa sebab akan membuat kejiwaanku terganggu" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar. Jimin pun mengangguk sambil menggumam kata 'oh' pertanda Ia paham apa yg dibicarakan Taehyung. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berteman? Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin berteman denganmu"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, "kau tau? jika kau ingin mengenal seseorang, kau harus rela kehilangan mereka suatu saat. Dan aku tak akan rela, siapapun itu aku takkan rela. Itulah mengapa aku menangis saat kau tak sadarkan diri. Aku takut kau pergi" lanjut Taehyung dengan wajah memelas, namun Jimin hanya menatapnya heran, "Oh ayolah ini hanyalah insiden kecil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini" ucap Jimin menenangkan, "Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, ya? Aku lebih bisa menjaga diri dibandingkan dengan dirimu"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Istirahatlah, ini sudah larut malam" ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan kearah sofa lalu berbaring disana. "Jadi? Apakah sekarang kita teman?" tanya Jimin penasaran, Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya dengan lengannya, "Kau adalah teman pertamaku, dan berhentilah bertanya karena aku sangat lelah" gerutunya dengan ketus. Oh, pribadi Taehyung yang beku sudah kembali rupanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **9.00 AM**

"Hey kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat Taehyung baru bangun dari sofa. Taehyung menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Jimin terkekeh melihat kelakuan temannya, "Tsk, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau lucu"

"Shutup" Taehyung menyela ucapan Jimin dengan ketus lalu kembali berbaring disofa. Baru beberapa detik Ia akan memulai tidurnya lagi, tiba-tiba ada yg mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Masuk" seru Jimin dari dalam kamarnya, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Jimin, seseorang yang tampak asing bagi Jimin. "Annyeonghaseyo" ucap Jimin dengan sangat formal kepada dua orang pria yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Jimin. "Kalian siapa?"

"Oh jadi kau yang membuat keributan kemain malam?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut blonde kepada Jimin dengan wajah pedas. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk pelan, "Lain kali berhenti melakukan itu dasar bocah" bentak seorang dengan rambut blonde tadi. Jimin pun mengangguk pelan, "Tapi kalian siapa?"

"Argh bisakah kalian kecilkan suara kalian!? Aku tidak bisa tidur" teriak Taehyung dengan geram sambil membuka matanya mencoba melihat siapakah si perusak suasana tersebut.

Taehyung terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berada didepannya kini. "Hoseok hyung?" tanyanya pada seseorang yg diyakini adalah Hoseok. "Oh, kau masih mengingat namaku rupanya" Hoseok menampakkan eyesmilenya kearah Taehyung membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Namun siapa pria berambut putih itu?

"Hey bisakah kalian berkencan diluar sana? Aku masih ada urusan dengan si pembuat onar ini"

"Apa? Kencan?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika teman Hoseok mengatakan hal itu. Yang benar saja bahkan mereka baru saling mengenal kurang dari 24 jam.

"Baiklah, tuan pemarah" Hoseok pun menarik tangan Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jimin lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketaman rumah sakit.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman. Taehyung terus menunduk, sementara Hoseok terus menoleh sana sini memandangi apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. "Hey, kau sakit?" tanya Hoseok ketika Ia sadar bahwa Taehyung terus menunduk, Taehyung pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya takut orang yang kau panggil tuan pemarah tadi memarahi Jimin"

Hoseok pun mengangkat sedikit alisnya, "Kau menyukai Jimin?", seketika Taehyung terbatuk akibat ucapan Hoseok. "Hah? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya temanku, yap.. teman pertamaku"

"Teman pertama?" Hoseok sedikit kebingungan dengan omongan Taehyung mengenai teman pertama, "Aku belum pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya"

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu apakah aku bisa menjadi teman keduamu?"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan Hoseok, dadanya sedikit sesak entah mengapa. Karena dari kemarin Ia masih menganggap Hoseok sebagai kakaknya. Kakak yang telah lama menghilang. Namun kenyataan pahitnya, Hoseok bukanlah kakaknya.

"Oh, tentu bisa hehe" ujar Taehyung sambil terkekeh walaupun matanya tengah berkaca-kaca. "Woo~ kau kenapa, apakah kau menangis?" Tanya Hoseok panik ketika melihat air mata Taehyung keluar dari matanya, Taehyung dengan cepat menghapusnya, "Ah ini.. aku sangat mengantuk sehingga pandanganku mengabur akibat air mata. Hehe"

"Kau pasti sangat lelah menjaga bocah itu semalaman, mari kuantar kau kembali kekamar" Hoseok pun merangkul bahu Taehyung sambil mengusap rambut lelaki itu dengan lembut, Taehyung sangat nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukannya, seketika Ia merindukan kakaknya beserta keluarganya.

* * *

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar, saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh gagang pintu dan mulai membukanya, lelaki dengan rambut blonde itu masih mengoceh didepan Jimin. Jimin sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengarkan ocehan lelaki manis bermulut pedas ini.

"Min Yoongi hentikan" Hoseok mulai malas dengan temannya ini lalu menariknya untuk duduk disofa. "Tapi bocah ini merusak bar ku!"

"Hyung, Ia sedang sakit."

"Dia punya hutang didalam bar ku! Aku tidak mau tau"

"Lagipula tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya kan? Sudahlah" Ujar Hoseok menenangkan amarah lelaki blonde bernama Yoongi tadi. Taehyung mengamati tingkah laku Hoseok kepada Yoongi seolah.. Hoseok memang pantas menjadi seorang kakak walaupun Hoseok lebih muda dari Yoongi (terlihat ketika Hoseok mulai memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan hyung)

"Hft baiklah." Yoongi kembali berdiri, menatap intens Jimin "Hey bocah, kau punya hutang padaku. 10 juta won, kau harus menggantinya"

"Bisakah aku menyicil?" sela Jimin, Yoongi mengangguk, "Asal kau bisa melunasinya! Permisi" Yoongi pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Jimin diikuti oleh Hoseok, "cepat sembuh, Jimin" Hoseok pun menutup pintu kamar Jimin.

Taehyung pun mengamati wajah Jimin yang sangat tenang, bahkan bisa dibilang meremehkan? "Hey, untuk apa kau menyicil? Setauku kau kan berasal dari keluarga berada. Bukankah 10 juta adalah jumlah yang kecil?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum penuh arti, Ia mengusap dagunya sendiri "Hm, menyicil? Supaya aku dapat sering bertemu dengan mahluk bermulut pedas itu"

Taehyung menatap Jimin malas, "Oh. Jadi kau tertarik dengan Yoongi?" pertanyaan Taehyung hanya dibalas senyuman pervert Park Jimin.

"Hft kau ini, belum tentu Yoongi tertarik denganmu" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Jimin hanya terkekeh, "Dan kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan pria berwajah lonjong tadi?" . "Namanya Hoseok!" bentak Taehyung penuh penekanan. "Ya ya ya siapalah itu, apakah dia bartender yang kemarin mengantarku kemari?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya. Bukankah dia sangat baik?" tanya Taehyung, Jimin hanya menggeleng "Biasa saja"

"Kau ini! Sudah dibantu malah meremehkan" ketus Taehyung sedikit kesal membuat Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, "Sudah dibentak berapa orang aku hari ini..." ucap Jimin lirih.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah diceramahi oleh Min Yoongi tadi"

Jimin mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya, "Tidurku akan lebih nyenyak jika aku membayangkan saat aku mulai mengendarai lelaki blonde itu"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Mesum! Sudah cepat tidur!"

"Baiklah cerewet" Jimin pun memejamkan matanya dan perlahan terbawa kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tak beberapa setelah Jimin tertidur, Taehyung hendak mencari udara segar diluar kamar. Namun ketika Ia membuka pintu kamar Jimin, tanpa sengaja Ia menabrak dada Hoseok. "H-hyung? Kau masih disini?" Tanya Taehyung terbata-bata karena terkejut, Hoseok tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Y-ya. Hehe, ponselku ketinggalan, bisakah kau ambilkan disana?" Hoseok menunjuk meja yang terletak didepan sofa. Dengan cepat Taehyung pun mengambil ponsel Hoseok dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Oh, tunggu" Hoseok mengotak atik ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung, Taehyung menatap bingung lelaki yang berada didepannya, "Catatlah nomor teleponmu disitu. Akan lebih mudah ketika aku ingin menghubungimu"

"Kenapa kau ingin menghubungiku?" Oh God, itu benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau bilang temanmu hanya ada dua, aku dan Jimin. Ketika Jimin sedang sakit seperti itu, teman kedualah yang bertugas untuk menghiburmu agar kau tidak kesepian" tutur Hoseok yang membuat wajah Taehyung memanas, pipinya memerah karena merasa diperhatikan, selama 9 tahun lamanya belum pernah ada yang membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman walaupun sudah banyak yg mencoba memperhatikan sekaligus bersikap baik padanya.

"Baiklah, ini" Taehyung memberikan ponsel Hoseok kembali lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan cepat sebelum Hoseok mengatakan terimakasih.

Taehyung bersandar pada pintu, pandangannya kosong. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya satu;

' _berhenti menganggapnya kakak yang sudah lama hilang. Dan berhenti berharap bahwa Ia adalah kakakmu, karena Ia bukan kakakmu, Kim Taehyung!'_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-TBC-**

Ah masa gue apdet lama amat, abisnya gue sibuk classmeet sih -_- reviewnya mana coba~ review banyak gue tambahin vhope sama yoonmin nc deh kalo bisa :v

Oiya ini gue tadi nulisnya ga sadar sumpah, abis liat vmin moment jadi gemes pen nambahin vmin disini. Trus gua inget pair nya vhope yaoloh -_- anggep aja vmin tadi hanya butiran butiran kekhilafan gue. Trus banyak yang req nc ternyata :v okelah gua tambahin nc di part tertentu nanti :v


	3. My Third Friend

Balik lagi coy, kali ini gua ngebut kenapa? Gua harus buka laptop soalnya charger ios gue rusak, jadi bisanya cuma ngecas lewat laptop -_- nah berhubung nungguin batre penuh, sekalian gua bikin chapter selanjutnya aja ini ff bhak :v

Oiya sebelomnya di chapter ini belom ada ncnya, soalnya gua mikir itu empat orang baru kenal ngapa asal tindih tindihan aja kan gaasik -_- /? Nah gua juga mau ngasi konflik konflik dulu biar seru. Masa gua baru sadar chapter awal awal gada konfliknya -_- Yodah ah tumben aja gua banyak bacot, happy reading!

.

* * *

.

3 hari berlalu, Jimin pun berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit. Akhirnya aktivitas Taehyung berjalan seperti biasanya, Ia bersekolah, mengasingkan diri, menghindari orang-orang, bermain skateboard, dan menangis dipagi hari.

Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dikarenakan Taehyung sudah sering bercanda dengan Jimin, Jimin lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Taehyung menjadi pribadi yang cerewet dan perhatian. Karena beberapa murid sering melihat Taehyung tersenyum dan tertawa, maka semakin banyak yang membicarakannya. Dari bibir ke bibir, semua murid dari kalangan apapun membicarakan pribadi Taehyung yang sedikit menghangat. Saat istirahat berlangsung, Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di depan kelas mereka sambil memakan kentang goreng bersama.

Merasa sedikit hening, Jimin memulai percakapan "Taehyung-ah, tidakkah kau merasa bahwa banyak yang memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Jimin sambil merapikan poninya, Taehyung menatapnya jijik lalu menggerdikan bahunya "Aku tidak peduli" ucapnya singkat lalu meminum cola-nya sambil mengamati lapangan yg sedang digunakan anak kelas 3 untuk bermain basket.

 _Gladak!_

Pandangan Jimin tertuju pada bola basket yang melesat kearah mereka lalu membentur kaki kursi kayu itu. Sesaat kemudian Jimin mengambil bolanya lalu hendak melemparkan kearah mereka. Namun seseorang dari tengah lapangan memanggil namanya, "Jimin-ah ayo bergabung! Tim ku kurang satu orang"

Mendengarnya, mata Jimin berbinar. Satu lagi yang menjadi kesukaan Jimin dibanding bermain didalam club; basket. Jimin sangat menyukai basket, Ia bahkan menjadi kapten basket didalam sekolahnya. Oleh karena itu banyak yg mengenalnya dan tertarik ingin berkenalan dengannya, tidak termasuk Taehyung.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan bajunya sehingga seragamnya tidak terlihat rapi, "Taehyung-ah, tetaplah disini dan lihat kehebatanku" katanya sambil memasang smirk lalu berlari mendribble bolanya ketengah lapangan.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu itu. "Tsk, bisa apa anak bodoh itu" gumamnya remeh lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Saat Jimin bermain, Taehyung terus mengamati gerak gerik Jimin. Jujur, Taehyung baru tau bahwa Jimin sehebat itu dalam memainkan bolanya. Ia sedikit menyesal kenapa tak pernah mau tau tentang perkembangan sekolahnya, minimal mengenal atlet seperti Jimin saja.

Lalu bola matanya tertuju pada lelaki kelas 3 yang kelihatannya satu level dengan Jimin, lelaki berbahu lebar itu memakai seragam lebih berantakan dari Jimin. Dan Taehyung merasa bahwa banyak gadis gadis yang mengamati permainan itu. Arah mata para gadis tertuju pada Jimin, dan sisanya sunbae kelas 3 itu. Taehyung tidak terkejut karena sunbae kelas 3 yang Taehyung amati tadi good looking.

Karena terlalu keras mendribble, bola yang Jimin dribble tadi memantul hingga membentur kepala Taehyung, dan dengan reflek Taehyung menumpahkan cola-nya diatas seragamnya.

Melihatnya, terkejutlah para pemain dan mereka hanya mematung ditempat sambil membicarakan Taehyung, termasuk Jimin. Namun seseorang berinisiatif mendatangi Taehyung sambil membawa sapu tangan, "Hey, kami minta maaf"

Seseorang itu mengusap dada (seragam) Taehyung dengan sapu tangan tanpa izin membuat Taehyung melonjak terkejut. "A-aku bisa sendiri" ucap Taehyung terbata-bata lalu merebut sapu tangannya dengan paksa.

"Mau tukar seragam? Aku harus bertanggung jawab" lelaki itu menawarkannya pada Taehyung, Taehyung pun mengerjapkan matanya bingung lalu membaca nametag lelaki itu. "Tidak terimakasih.. Kim…. Seokjin sunbae" tolaknya sambil membaca nametag lelaki itu.

Jimin berlari kearah Taehyung dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, "Taehyung-ah, aku rasa kau harus menerima tawaran Jin hyung" ucap Jimin sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung, "Kau tidak ingat pelajaran siapa setelah ini? Moon Seonsaengnim! Kau mau diusir dari kelasnya dengan baju seperti itu?"

Taehyung menepuk dahinya, bagaimana Ia bisa lupa. Moon Seonsaengnim adalah guru matematika yg terkenal sebagai killer teacher. Siapapun yang melenceng sedikit dari aturannya akan dikenai sanksi, Ia tidak memiliki toleransi apapun terhadap siapapun. Jadi jika Taehyung menolak tawaran Seokjin, tamatlah riwayatnya.

.

* * *

.

Kringg!

"Anak-anak, bisakah kalian duduk"

Seluruh murid kelas 3-1 kembali tenang, menunggu guru yang tampak asing itu berbicara. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Taeyeon, guru kimia kalian yang baru. Bisakah aku mengenal kalian lebih dekat?"

"Bisa, ssaem" jawab murid sekelas secara serempak. Taeyeon mengamati seisi kelas, kemudian merasakan ada yang janggal. "Kim Taehyung ada apa dengan seragammu?" tanya Taeyeon sambil membaca nametag yang ada diseragam Jin.

Murid yang lain heran, "Kim Taehyung? Murid kelas 2?"

"Bagaimana bisa ada disini?"

"Itu, teman kalian yang bajunya penuh dengan noda" Taeyeon menunjuk kearah meja Jin. Jin terkejut lalu tersenyum canggung kearah guru barunya ini. Sekelas menertawai Jin.

"Aigoo, Kim Seokjin. Kau bertukar seragam dengan Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Tadi-"

"Apakah kalian habis tidur bersama? Atau melakukan sesuatu dikamar mandi tadi? Lalu saat bel berbunyi kalian cepat-cepat mengenakan seragam tanpa membaca nametagnya?"

"Hey aku bisa-"

"Wah Mijoo-ah, kau bisa saja benar"

"HEY DENGARKAN AKU DULU DASAR BAJINGAN!"

"…" Seketika seluruh murid kelas terdiam mengamati Jin yang dengan tak sengaja menambahkan kata 'bajingan' diakhir kalimatnya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Taeyeon dengan wajah murka, Jin kemudian memasang tampang panik, "T-tunggu tadi-"

"KIM TAEHYUNG KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"T-tapi ssaem-"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

"BAIK AKU KELUAR" Bentak Jin dengan lantang sambil menggebrak mejanya, Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Taeyeon dengan pasrah, "Satu hal yang perlu kau tau, ssaem. Namaku Kim Seokjin. Bukan Kim Taehyung. Permisi" Jin pun melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Jin hanya duduk didepan kelas 3 dengan wajah malas, tak ada kegiatan yang bisa Ia lakukan. Dengan iseng Ia meninggalkan depan kelas lalu berjalan menuju kantin, namun di depan koridor, Ia bertemu Taehyung yg baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menunduk "Oh, Seokjin sunbae"

Jin tersenyum mengamati Taehyung, "sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jin, Taehyung hanya menggeleng "Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku habis diusir dari kelas hehe" Jin hanya terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Taehyung membulatkan matanya "Kenapa?". Melihat mimik wajah Jin, Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham lalu menggigit bibirnya, "M-maaf soal seragam" Jin tersenyum lalu mengusap bahu Taehyung, "Oh ayolah bukan salahmu, kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu"

"T-tunggu, sunbae mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menahan tangan Jin, "Ke lapangan, aku ingin bermain basket. Dan berhenti memanggilku sunbae. Jin hyung sudah cukup"

"Oh.. mm, apakah aku boleh ikut?" Pinta Taehyung sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap Jin menyetujuinya. "Tapi kau sedang pelajaran?" Jin mengamati Taehyung bingung, namun Taehyung menggeleng "Aku juga diusir akibat mengenakan seragammu"

Jin mengangguk, "Oh kau juga. Kukira hanya aku, baiklah ayo bermain denganku"

.

.

.

Sesampainya dilapangan, Jin bermain solo, mendribble lalu memasukkan bola kedalam ring tanpa Taehyung, karena Taehyung tak bisa bermain basket. Jin pun memutuskan untuk mengajari Taehyung bermain basket, saat mengajari Taehyung, mereka tidak merasa canggung sedikitpun.

1 jam berlalu, bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Jin dan Taehyung berlari menuju pojok koridor yang sepi dikarenakan agar tidak ketahuan guru mapel masing-masing karena telah melarikan diri dari depan kelas masing-masing. Taehyung dan Jin duduk sambil bercanda bersama, mereka sama-sama berkeringat akibat berpanas-panas bermain basket.

Saat duduk disebelah Taehyung, Jin mengingat sesuatu "Hey, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi kau sangat sering dibicarakan murid dikelasku" Jin membuka botol minumnya lalu meminumnya. Taehyung yg mendengar ucapan Jin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa semua murid pernah membicarakanku"

"Oh ya? Mengapa kau tidak tertarik untuk mencari teman?" kini Jin mulai penasaran akan latar belakang adik kelasnya ini. "Hm, entahlah. Aku belum siap kehilangan saja. Lagipula sekarang Jimin adalah temanku, teman pertamaku"

"Bisakah aku jadi yang kedua? Itupun kalau kau.. mau" Jin tampak memelankan nada bicaranya diakhir kalimat. Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Tentu, tapi teman keduaku adalah Hoseok hyung. Jadi kau bisa menjadi teman ketiga ku" ucap Taehyung dengan riang. Hati Jin menghangat melihat keceriaan Taehyung, belum pernah Ia melihat si pemurung ini seperti sekarang. Ia berpikir bahwa kerja keras Jimin untuk mendekati anak ini akhirnya berhasil.

"Taehyung-ah! Sedang apa kau gelap gelapan disini?" suara Jimin tiba-tiba memenuhi koridor membuat Taehyung dan Jin terkejut. "Kalian sedang apa berdua… disini?" Tanya Jimin curiga, namun Jin langsung membalas, "Kami diusir dari kelas karena bertukar seragam. Jangan salah paham" jawaban Jin disertai anggukan pelan oleh Taehyung. Jimin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hey, temani aku ke bar. Aku ingin melunasi hutangku pada si cantik pemarah itu" Jimin kemudian mengecek dompetnya seolah sedang menghitung uang, namun kenyataannya Ia hanya sedang mengecek apakah Ia membawa stnk atau tidak. Karena Ia belum memiliki SIM, umurnya masih 16. Taehyung bergidik geli mendengar julukan untuk Yoongi yang dipakai Jimin. Apa tadi? Si cantik pemarah? Park Jimin itu menggelikan.

"Jadi, kau ingin langsung melunasinya?" tanya Taehyung penasaran, Jimin tersenyum bodoh sambil menggeleng "Tidak. Aku akan menyicil 10 ribu per hari"

"Park Jimin kau gila?! Itu sangat sedikit. Bisa bisa kau dihajar oleh Yoongi nantinya"

Jimin tampak sedang berpikir, Taehyung juga ikut berpikir, sedangkan Jin hanya menatap keduanya bingung. "Hey kalian bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau 50 ribu per hari?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Jin, karena merasa terabaikan akhirnya Ia pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Bodoh!"

"100 ribu?"

"Kau mau Ia mengomelimu tiap kau datang? Apakah telingamu tidak panas?"

"Baik. 500ribu"

"Sepakat!"

Setelah berdebat sebentar, Taehyung dan Jimin akhirnya sepakat lalu berjalan ke parkiran mobil untuk mendatangi club yang sering Jimin datangi sendiri. Alasan Taehyung ikut adalah, Ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Hoseok.

* * *

Walau masih jam 4 sore, namun bar yang menjadi tempat kerja Hoseok sudah ramai pengunjung. Bahkan ada yg baru masuk langsung memesan kamar. Membuat Hoseok bergidik ngeri terhadap para pasangan. "Aku heran mengapa hormon mereka cepat sekali terangsang" gerutu Hoseok sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk beberapa pengunjung.

Tak beberapa lama, Jimin dan Taehyung duduk tepat didepan meja bartender. "Oi!" Seru Jimin agar Hoseok menoleh, kerasnya volume musik membuat Hoseok tak akan mendengar panggilan lirih Jimin.

Hoseok menoleh, menatap Jimin dan Taehyung secara bersamaan. "Oh kalian. Hey, Jimin apakah kau sudah sehat? Bagaimana kepalamu? Mana perbanmu?" tanya Hoseok secara beruntun, Jimin dengan santai memukul pelan kepalanya. "Kau tau? Tak separah yang kau kira" jawabnya santai. "Oh ya, mana bos mu itu?"

Hoseok celingukan mencari keberadaan Yoongi, "Ah itu disana!" Hoseok menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yg sedang diduduki Yoongi bersama dengan para gadis. Jimin agak kesal melihatnya, "paras uke. Jangan sok playboy didepan mataku" Jimin pun menghampiri Yoongi. Sedangkan Taehyung masih duduk didepan Hoseok.

 **JIMIN's SIDE.**

Jimin duduk disebelah Yoongi dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan 4 wanita penari tiang yang sedang duduk disekitar Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh, "Mau apa kau?"

Jimin tersenyum remeh, "Oh tidak mau kubayar, yasudah" Jimin hendak berdiri namun tangannya ditarik oleh Yoongi hingga Ia kembali duduk. "Teman-teman, nanti kita bicara lagi. Aku ada urusan dengan bocah ini"

"Ini yang membuat keributan kemarin? Sayang sekali aku kemarin tidak ada job"

"Oh jadi ini yang kau katakan bocah tampan menyebalkan itu?"

"Jujur dia memang tampan. Kumohon booking aku jika kau bermain kesini"

4 wanita itu malah asik sendiri, tunggu.. apa katanya? Bocah tampan? Oke Jimin dapat mengabaikan kata 'menyebalkan' dan menggaris bawahi kata 'tampan' . Jadi kemarin selama Jimin sakit Yoongi bercerita yang aneh-aneh kepada teman-temannya ini? Saat Jimin menatap Yoongi seolah meminta penjelasan, wajah Yoongi memerah. Yoongi benar-benar skakmat. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain menyuruh wanita wanita itu pergi.

Setelah wanita itu pergi, wajah garang Yoongi kembali terlihat. "Apa kata mereka tadi? Bocah tampan?" Jimin mencoba menyindir Yoongi namun dibalas keplakan dikepala oleh Yoongi. "Sekarang bayar!"

Jimin mengangguk, "Oke asal kau jelaskan apa maksud dari kata 'tampan' tadi" Jimin mengeluarkan dompetnya namun Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. "Apakah kau tidak bisa berbahasa korea? Tidak tau arti kata tampan? Mau kubelikan kamus?" jawaban pedas dari Min Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin puas. Setidaknya lelaki manis disebelahnya ini tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yg habis Jimin dengar tadi. Seolah lelaki ini mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap Jimin.

"Susah berbicara dengan orang yg sedang salah tingkah. Aku tau kau– aaak!" Jimin meringis kesakitan ketika poninya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Yoongi, dengan reflek Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi hingga Yoongi terbaring diatas sofa. Melihat posisi Yoongi, dengan sengaja Jimin mencoba menggoda lelaki dibawahnya ini.

Jimin sedikit mencondongkan badannya kebawah sehingga jarak pandang antara Jimin dan Yoongi hanya berkisar sekitar 5cm saja. Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah, salahkan kulit putih susunya yang membuat wajahnya sangat kontras ketika sedang memerah. "Mr. Min apakah kau tidak ingin mengampuni bocah tampan ini? Kenapa aku harus membayar 10 juta untuk semua ini padahal akulah korbannya" Jimin berbisik tepat didepan telinga Yoongi membuat Yoongi bergidik, Ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena bisikan Jimin yang seduktif membuat bulunya meremang.

"Jika kau menyuruhku membayar 10 juta untuk bermalam denganmu aku rela, 100 juta pun akan kubayar dimuka. Asalkan kau bisa menjadi milikku" godaan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menjilat telinga Yoongi, merasa tubuhnya semakin menegang, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan keras "Yak! Mesum" teriak Yoongi. "Serahkan saja uangnya dan berhenti menggodaku"

"Tidak mau"

Karena keras kepala, Yoongi akhirnya menyerah, "Hah baiklah kali ini kubebaskan kau! Pergilah dasar menggelikan!" Yoongi pun meninggalkan Jimin, sedangkan Jimin merasa sukses telah membuat Yoongi mengalah. Pasalnya, uang rumah sakit Jimin sudah diperhitungkan oleh orangtua Jimin sehingga Jimin tidak boleh membuang uang dengan percuma lagi. Dan sekarang? ATM Jimin diblokir. Mau dapat uang sebanyak itu darimana jika Yoongi tidak membebaskannya?

Jimin memang pantas disebut playboy murahan.

 **TAEHYUNG's SIDE**.

Taehyung hanya duduk diam menunggu Jimin, sesekali Ia mengayunkan kakinya karena merasa bosan, tanpa sadar Hoseok memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Merasa diperhatikan Hoseok, Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok dan tersenyum canggung. "Oh h-hai" sapa Taehyung sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Mau minum? Aku yakin kau akan memilih air mineral jadi akan kusiap-"

"Bisakah kau sediakan selain air mineral?" sela Taehyung ragu. Hoseok tampak berfikir, "Caramel macchiato?" tanya Hoseok, namun Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku ingin minuman untuk orang dewasa" ucapnya dengan nada yg terkesan polos. Entah sejak kapan pribadi Taehyung yang cool berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"M-maksudmu yang beralkohol?" Hoseok berusaha memastikan, dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung. "Apa saja"

"Kau mau ini?" Hoseok memberikan satu minuman berwarna biru. Sebenarnya minuman yg Hoseok berikan tidak memiliki kandungan alkohol. Itu hanya minuman sirup bening biasa, Hoseok hanya tak yakin terhadap pilihan Taehyung karena tidak ingin membuat remaja satu ini mencicipi minuman laknat beralkohol.

Taehyung mengamati gelas berukuran sedang didepannya dengan seksama, "Hm, tidak mau! Ini terlalu mencolok warnanya! Terlalu banyak perwarna" Taehyung pun mengusap dagunya sendiri mencoba mencari minuman yg pas di rak botol didepannya yg tersusun rapi. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau yang itu!" Taehyung menunjuk satu botol minuman berwarna coklat-kuning terang.

"Tequila? Yang benar saja. Tidak akan kuberikan" Hoseok menggeleng, menolak permintaan Taehyung. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Oh ayolah. Sekali saja!" pinta Taehyung sambil mengatupkan tangannya meminta persetujuan dari Hoseok. Namun Hoseok terus saja menolaknya. Tak lama salah satu bartender mendatangi Hoseok, "Apa yg terjadi?"

"Aku ingin memesan minuman yang itu tapi Ia melarangku" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk Hoseok dengan nada merajuk. Hoseok menghela nafas, "Kau tidak boleh-"

"Asalkan bocah ini membayar berikan saja" Bartender itu berucap cepat tanpa mau mempedulikannya lebih lama lalu meninggalkannya cepat. Hoseok tak bisa berkata-kata, sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum kegirangan. Pertama kalinya Ia akan mencoba minuman beralkohol.

"Heuh baiklah" Hoseok mengambilkan satu botol tequila lalu menuangkannya pada satu gelas kecil. "Ini" Hoseok memberikannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengambilnya lalu menyesapinya sedikit. Namun Ia cepat-cepat bergidik. "Ew, rasa apa ini!?"

"Ya begitulah minuman beralkohol. Tidak enak kan? Kalau begitu jangan diteruskan, nanti kau bisa mati" Hoseok mencoba menakut-nakuti Taehyung tapi Taehyung tetap bersikeras meminumnya. Ia meminumnya dengan menyesapi pelan-pelan, "Oi, bukan begitu cara meminumnya"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok bingung, "Kau harus meminumnya sekali teguk. Oleh karena itu gelasnya kecil. Paham?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "satu teguk?" Hoseok mengangguk. "Jika kau tidak kuat jangan diteruskan. Lebih nikmat sirup birumu ini dibandingkan minuman hasil penyulingan yang kau pegang"

Taehyung menggeleng mantap, "Tidak! Aku harus meminumnya. Aku seorang pria dewasa. Sebentar lagi umurku 17 tahun!" Taehyung pun meneguk tequila itu. Kemudian bergidik sambil mengerjapkan matanya, "Tuhkan aku kuat!" Ucap Taehyung dengan bangga. "Aku minta lagi!" Taehyung mengangkat gelasnya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

Awalnya Hoseok tidak ingin memberikan tapi Taehyung terus memaksa. Taehyung terus meminumnya dan terus meminta lagi, sudah 5x tegukan. Dan sekarang badan Taehyung seolah sangat lemas dan rapuh, sehingga bisa jatuh kapan saja jika ada angin kecil menerpa. Menyadari keadaan Taehyung, Hoseok pun berlari keluar dari area bartender lalu menopang tubuh Taehyung yg hampir jatuh. Taehyung masih sadar, namun akal sehatnya hilang. Ia terus mengigau kata-kata yang tidak jelas. "Aish sudah kuduga kau akan mabuk" sekuat tenaga Hoseok mencoba mengangkat Taehyung ala bridal style.

Hoseok menggendong Taehyung berjalan menuju sofa yg Jimin duduki. Mengajak Jimin pulang untuk mengantar Taehyung kerumahnya. Beruntung Jimin sering menguntit Taehyung saat kelas 1 jadi tau dimana rumahnya.

Jimin pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Hoseok memangku kepala Taehyung di kursi belakang.

Saat perjalanan, suasana terasa sangat hening. Hoseok terus memperhatikan jalan agar Ia tau jalan kembali ke bar. Dan menurutnya rumah Taehyung tidak terlalu jauh dari bar dan kota.

* * *

Sampai didepan gerbang Taehyung, Hoseok menggendong Taehyung lalu menyuruh Jimin pulang. Setelahnya Ia masuk kerumah Taehyung.

Melihat keadaan rumah Taehyung, Ia merasa kasihan terhadap bocah ini. Rumahnya benar-benar berantakan. Walaupun tidak kumuh, namun benar-benar tidak tertata dengan rapi.

Hoseok cepat-cepat mencari kamar Taehyung , setelah menemukannya Ia masuk lalu membaringkan Taehyung diatas kasurnya. "Selamat malam" bisik Hoseok lembut, kemudian mengusap pipi Taehyung lalu berusaha meninggalkannya, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Taehyung. Hoseok menoleh kebingungan karena Taehyung masih belum sadarkan diri. Dirinya masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung"

Mendengarnya, Hoseok sedikit berdebar, tidak ada bencana apapun namun Taehyung tiba-tiba mengatakan itu pada Hoseok. Hendak membalasnya namun Taehyung menyela, "Aku menyayangi ibu dan ayah juga. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Isakan mulai terdengar dan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Taehyung. Hoseok sedikit berlutut dan mengusap air mata Taehyung.

"Aku merindukan kalian" Taehyung menangis dibawah alam sadar, Hoseok tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Taehyung. "Ya." Hoseok berucap pelan sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, saeng"

Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung sekilas lalu meninggalkan kamar Taehyung. Sebelum Ia keluar, Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan Taehyung, Ia tersenyum kecil "Senang melihatmu tumbuh menjadi remaja polos. Itu baru adikku"

Kriekk~

Keluar dari rumah Taehyung, didepan gerbang Hoseok mendapati seseorang dengan bahu lebar berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Taehyung. Hoseok pun menghampirinya, menatapnya secara sinis "siapa kau?"

"Nah, kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jin. Jin memperhatikan penampilan Hoseok dari atas sampai bawah dengan tampang remeh. "Apakah pacarku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"Pacar?" tanya Hoseok tak percaya. Jin mengangguk, "Iya pacar. Kau ini bartender di club tengah kota itu kan?" tanya Jin dengan sengit. Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Tsk. Sering sekali aku melihatmu. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja. Aku hanya mengecek apakah pacarku baik-baik saja atau tidak"

Setelah Jin berjalan menjauh, Hoseok mematung didepan gerbang, "Taehyung punya pacar?"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Huahh, selesai coy inimah sistem kebut 3 jam juga :v okelah sip. Reviews banyak gua lanjut cepet kea sekarang :v thanks yg uda review yaa :v mwah! Gue gabales review bukan berarti gua sombong. Gua baca kok, review kritik dan saran gua jadiin motivasi chapter selanjutnya, review tanya kelanjutannya gua sengaja kacangin biar penasaran :v kan gaseru kalo spoiler -_- okelah sip. Tq bro~


	4. You Have To Know

Tumben tumbenan gue ngetik sehari setelah chapter 3 release. Gimana, gue gatega nganggurin soalnya reviewnya banyak sih wkwk. Padahal besok gue ulangan Inggris :v ah bodo amat, btw disini belom gua kasi nc deh. Chap5 gue kasi wkwk. happy reading~

[!] YANG ITALIC FLASHBACK

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Hoseok bersembunyi didalam lemarinya ketika sang pembunuh tengah membakar tubuh Ibunya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, berulangkali Ia mengintip dari celah pintu lemari tapi Ia tak berani keluar untuk mencari adiknya, namun tak beberapa lama keributan semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Hoseok. Langkah cepat seseorang semakin mendekati kamar Hoseok. Hoseok terus mengintip dari celah pintu lemari untuk memastikan siapa yang berlari, ternyata adiknya. "Taehyungie!" Hoseok berteriak tanpa suara agar Taehyung masuk kedalam lemari, namun sialnya Taehyung tak mendengar Hoseok. Dengan cepat, Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung kasar kedalam lemari dan mengunci lemarinya._

" _mpph!" Taehyung berusaha berontak, matanya sudah sembap akibat menangis, "jangan menangis Taehyungie, ada hyung disini" Hoseok memeluk Taehyung dengan erat seolah itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka berdua. Mendengar suara Hoseok, Taehyung tak lagi berontak, Ia malah membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan sangat erat "Apakah tadi Ibu dan Ayah? Siapa pria bertopeng tadi?" isak Taehyung yang lalu berusaha ditenangkan oleh Hoseok. "sst, jangan berisik, kau tidak mau pria tadi menemukan kita kan?" Taehyung pun menggeleng cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mati saat ini._

 _Setengah jam mereka berdua berada didalam lemari, mereka mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen. "Kurasa pria itu telah pergi" bisik Hoseok sambil mencoba mengintip dari lubang kuncinya, Taehyung menatap hyungnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Hyung aku lapar"_

" _Kau lapar? Baiklah akan kucarikan makanan. Kau tunggu disini ya" Hoseok pun keluar dari lemari dan menutup kembali pintu lemarinya agar adiknya tetap aman didalam sana, kemudian saat sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Hoseok berteriak karena ternyata pria itu masih menunggu mereka berdua. "Lepaskan!" Teriak Hoseok sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun pria bertopeng itu terus menarik Hoseok agar Hoseok tidak kabur, dan dengan kasar pria itu mencengkram rambut Hoseok lalu menariknya menjauh dari depan kamarnya._

" _Lepaskan aku, sial!" Hoseok mencoba berontak,_

 _Dor!_

 _Suasana hening. Hoseok tak lagi berontak. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak berani berkata-kata ketika lelaki itu menembakkan pistolnya kearah atas tanda tembakan peringatan. "Jika kau berani kabur, akan kubunuh kau!"_

" _Tapi adikku-"_

" _Adikmu tidak akan kusentuh. Aku janji, asal kau tidak kabur" lelaki itu membuka topengnya. Hoseok terkejut melihat wajah lelaki itu. "Kim Seokmin ahjussi?!" Hoseok bertanya tak percaya, Kim Seokmin adalah anak buah dari ayahnya. Setau Hoseok, Kim Seokmin adalah orang yang baik, tidak pelit, dan ramah. Tapi.. perkiraannya meleset sejauh jauhnya._

" _Ya ini aku. Aku tidak akan menyentuh adikmu, asal kau membantuku memasukkan harta benda orangtuamu kedalam tasku!" Ancaman Seokmin sukses membuat Hoseok mengangguk takut, dengan tidak rela, Hoseok membongkar lemari orangtuanya untuk mencari perhiasan yang mereka punya lalu membantu Seokmin untuk mencurinya._

" _Bagus, bocah. Ikutlah kerumahku, kau pasti lapar" kini Seokmin tersenyum kecil, berusaha membuat Hoseok berhenti menangis. "Aku akan-"_

" _Jangan berani beraninya membawa Taehyung!"_

 _Hoseok tertegun, Seokmin mendekatinya "Satu lagi syarat jika kau ingin tetap hidup." Seokmin menarik telinga Hoseok mendekati bibirnya, "Lupakan Taehyung. Anggap bahwa Ia tak pernah ada didalam hidupmu. Jika kau berani menyapanya, menemuinya, menyelamatkannya, atau menatapnya. Taehyung akan mati!"_

 _Hoseok menangis tertahan ketika Seokmin mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Dengan cepat Hoseok menyelanya, "Tapi kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?!"_

" _Karna kau anak haram!"_

 _Deg._

 _Hoseok terpaku ditempat, tangannya kaku untuk digerakkan, bibirnya pun membeku. Apa tadi? Anak haram?_

" _Kau tau kenapa kau dilahirkan? Ayah bodohmu taruhan denganku. Ibumu hamil, entah siapa yang menghamilinya. Antara aku dan ayahmu. Kami akhirnya lotre, siapa yang akan menikahi Ibumu. Dan ayahmu lah orangnya. Kukira Ia sekedar tanggung jawab, namun Ia ternyata benar-benar serius dalam menjadi seorang ayah sehingga pekerjaannya selalu mendapat pujian oleh bosnya. Sedangkan aku? Hidupku masih susah, ayahmu terus terusan memamerkan kinerjanya padaku. Siapa yang tidak iri melihatnya semakin naik jabatan sedangkan aku? Hanya menjadi kaki tangan ayahmu"_

 _Hoseok terisak, "J-jadi.. Ini yang kau lakukan demi pembalasan dendam?"_

 _Seokmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Bingo! Ternyata kau pintar juga walau kau adalah anak yang tak diinginkan. Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Ikuti perintahku. Atau kau akan mati!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok pun ikut Seokmin kerumahnya. Penampilannya kacau, dengan piyama lusuh dan mata yang membengkak. Ketika Seokmin membuka pintu rumahnya, istri dan satu anak laki-lakinya menatapnya dengan tajam, Seokmin hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Mengapa kau membawa anak kecil?" tanya istrinya dengan menahan amarah. Ia tau benar seperti apa suaminya. Berbeda dengan ayah Hoseok pastinya._

" _Tenanglah sayang, Ia hanya anak jalanan yang butuh makanan" dengan cuek Seokmin membungkuskan nasi dan garam untuk Hoseok tanpa lauk sedikitpun._

 _Anak Seokmin mengamati Hoseok dari atas sampai bawah, "Tapi kurasa piyama yang Ia pakai mahal, bu" komentarnya dengan wajah antusias. "diam!" bentak Seokmin membuat Hoseok ikut terkejut, Hoseok hanya berdiri menunduk, sesekali ia menoleh kearah anak Seokmin yang tampak lebih muda setahun darinya. Menyadari tengah diperhatikan, anak Seokmin menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum, "Hai. Aku Kim Seokjin"_

 _Hoseok pun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menunduk._

 _Plak!_

 _Seokmin melemparkan nasi bungkusannya kepada Hoseok, "ini. Sekarang pergilah"_

" _Bisakah kau bersikap baik padanya?!" Istrinya kini berapi api melihat Seokmin dengan kasar melemparkan bungkusan nasi kepada Hoseok, "Setidaknya beri ia minum juga!"_

" _Bodoh, didepan gerimis. Ia bisa meminum air hujan! Jadi tenanglah dan tak usah sok pahlawan wanita bangka!"_

 _Dengan cepat Hoseok pun berlari menjauhi rumah itu, Ia bahkan tak tau jalan pulang karena jalan yang membingungkan. Ia duduk tepat di trotoar jalan. Memakan nasi garamnya lalu menangis, "Taehyungie maafkan aku"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sepulang sekolah, Taehyung dan Jimin hendak pergi ke club yang sering mereka datangi, namun tangan Taehyung ditahan oleh seseorang, saat Taehyung menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Jin. "Oh, Jin hyung" Taehyung tersenyum kearahnya. "Hey, mm.. kira kira kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Jin ragu. Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku harus menemani Jimin ke club"

Jin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi buru buru Taehyung sela "Ia hendak membayar hutang hehe"

Jimin menatap curiga Taehyung "hey hutangku kan– mpph!" Dengan cepat Taehyung menyumbat mulut Jimin dengan dasinya. "At least I'm busy right now" Taehyung pun cepat cepat menarik Jimin pergi menjauhi Jin. Jin hanya menatap bingung mereka berdua, "Okelah sampai jumpa"

Saat di mobil, Taehyung duduk dengan lega, namun Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung. "Hey, kau membohongi Jin hyung?" tanya Jimin sedikit kesal, Taehyung mengerdikan bahunya lalu mengabaikan Jimin. "Kurasa kau hanya ingin bertemu Hoseok"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya dengan salah tingkah, "A-apa katamu? Tentu saja tidak"

Jimin tampak sedang berpikir, "Mm.. Tapi saat kapan hari kau mabuk itu, Ia yang tampak sangat panik, bahkan Ia membodoh bodohkan dirinya saat dimobil perjalanan mengantarmu pulang. Ia mengatakan sebodoh itukah dirinya membiarkanmu meminum alkohol. Kau tau? Sebagai seorang bartender, Ia adalah bartender yang sangat mempedulikan pengunjung" jelas Jimin panjang lebar, Taehyung hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Jimin menyeringai sambil terus menggoda Taehyung, "Wajahmu memerah! Kau menyukainya!"

"Yaa! Hentikan itu!" Taehyung pun memukuli kepala Jimin dengan keras.

* * *

Di club, Hoseok tengah duduk disofa dengan lesu, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di pangkuannya, Hoseok terkejut lalu menoleh kearah orang itu, "Jungkookie"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memainkan kerah Hoseok, "Hyungg! Long time no see!" Seru lelaki chubby bernama Jungkook sambil menghamburkan pelukannya kepada Hoseok, Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengusap punggungnya, "Ya aku merindukanmu" Hoseok pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Jungkook, "Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir, "Umm.. Kurasa lusa kemarin! Aku tak tau kalau kau bekerja disini! Sejak kapan?" Jungkook tampak antusias menanyakan semuanya kepada Hoseok. Hoseok terkekeh lalu mencubit bibir Jungkook. "Sudah lama, kau saja yang terlalu lama tinggal di London tanpa kabar"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku minta maaf hyung, habisnya aku sangat betah disana"

"Kau betah disana sampai melupakanku, ya?" goda Hoseok yang dibalas dengan pout seorang Jungkook. "Aku tidak melupakanmu," Jungkook kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan, "ngg.. hyung, mereka siapa? Aku merasa terganggu dipandang seperti itu"

Hoseok mencoba mencari arah pandang Jungkook, tepat didepan pintu berdiri Jimin dan Taehyung dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Karena terkejut, Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk sendiri disampingnya. Hoseok berdiri lalu menghampiri Taehyung, "Oh, h-hai" Hoseok tersenyum canggung, Taehyung pun tersenyum paksa melihat Hoseok dan juga remaja asing yang sedang Hoseok pangku tadi. Taehyung tak tertarik mengetahui siapa lelaki itu. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, hehe. Aku pulang dulu" Taehyung balik badan lalu berjalan keluar bar, namun tangannya ditahan Hoseok.

"Hey, apakah kau marah?" tanya Hoseok bingung, Taehyung berusaha menarik kembali tangannya namun tenaga Hoseok jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menatap Hoseok, "Marah? Untuk apa" Taehyung berusaha memaksakan dirinya tertawa, namun yang ada malah terlihat sangat miris. "dia itu-"

"Oh ayolah, aku terburu buru." Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya ketika Hoseok lengah, "Aku pulang dulu," Taehyung pun berlari menjauh.

Taehyung cepat cepat masuk kedalam mobil Jimin disusul oleh Jimin yang panik sendiri melihat Taehyung. "Hey, kau tak apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Tentu saja" Taehyung terus mengetik sesuatu lalu mengirimkannya ke seseorang.

 _Hyung, aku tidak sibuk._

30 detik kemudian Taehyung mendapat balasan dari seseorang itu.

 _Akan kujemput jam 4 sore dirumahmu._

 _Sender : Jin-hyung_

Hoseok kembali duduk disebelah Jungkook, Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung. "Kau mengenalnya hyung?" tanya Jungkook, mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Hoseok reflek menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu"

Jungkook pun mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan "hyung, kau ada waktu tidak hari ini? Ajak aku keliling Seoul lagi kumohon!" pinta Jungkook sambil mengatupkan tangannya, Hoseok tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam Jungkook. "Tentu saja, sebentar aku akan meminta ijin Yoongi-hyung"

.

.

 **4.30 PM**

Taehyung dan Jin sedang duduk disebuah restoran berdua, mereka dilanda keheningan akibat mood Taehyung yang sedikit kacau mungkin.

Tapi itu tidak lama, Jin mencoba menghibur Taehyung dengan menceritakan lelucon picisan kepada Taehyung yg membuat Taehyung tertawa dan sejenak melupakan apa yang Ia lihat di bar tadi. "Jadi dulu Jimin sering ditolak oleh para wanita? Dasar bodoh haha" Taehyung terus tertawa mendengar cerita Jin soal Jimin pada masa lalu.

Jin terus mengamati senyum Taehyung, bibir yang membentuk elips itu membuat dirinya semakin jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung. "Kau manis saat tertawa"

Mendengar ucapan Jin, Taehyung langsung berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum canggung, "Terimakasih hyung" jawabnya formal lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

Baru saja memperhatikan jendela kaca yang ada di restoran itu, tak sengaja Taehyung melihat dua orang yang sedang jalan beriringan juga bergandengan tangan lewat didepan pandangan Taehyung. Mereka tampak serasi, bersenda gurau bersama, bahkan sang uke tampak sangat menggemaskan membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya, tidak seperti Taehyung yang sangat dingin dan cuek.

Mereka adalah Jungkook dan Hoseok. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung didalam restoran karna mereka hanya berfokus pada dunianya.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan perasaannya sendiri? Hoseok bukanlah siapa-siapa, lagipula Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa Ia menyukai Hoseok, kenapa tiba-tiba Ia kesal melihat Hoseok tersenyum kepada Jungkook seolah… senyuman Hoseok hanya boleh ditujukan kepada Taehyung.

"Jin hyung, ayo pulang" ajak Taehyung kepada Jin, Jin pun mengernyitkan dahinya "Loh? Kita kan baru sampai, sebaiknya kuajak kau bermain di wahana bermain" dengan cepat Jin menarik tangan Taehyung keluar restoran. Taehyung hanya tersenyum bingung dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti lelaki yg lebih besar darinya ini.

.

* * *

.

2 hari berlalu, Taehyung sudah mulai ke club tempat Hoseok bekerja seperti biasa, ia terkadang membantu Hoseok mengelap gelas gelas kotor, menjadi pengunjung biasa, bahkan lebih sering lagi menjadi 'pengganggu' ––lebih tepatnya seperti radio tua yang sangat mengganggu pekerjaan seseorang––

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Taehyung duduk didepan meja bartender seperti biasa sambil memainkan ponselnya, tumben sekali alat itu berguna bagi Taehyung, biasanya alat itu hanya menjadi alat darurat bagi Taehyung jika Ia sedang butuh bantuan kepada seseorang yang jauh. Melihat tingkah Taehyung yang tidak segan melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya membuat Hoseok bingung, "Hey bocah, apa yang kau mainkan tampaknya seru" Hoseok mencoba mengintip ponsel Taehyung tapi dengan cepat Taehyung menutupnya.

Taehyung menahan senyumnya sambil terus menutup ponselnya, "Aku tidak main, aku sedang membalas kakaotalk seseorang" ucap Taehyung sambil terus mengetik. Hoseok mendehem, "Oh ternyata kau mulai menyukai seseorang" Hoseok kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung dan malah sibuk menyajikan minuman kepada para pengunjung lain. Taehyung memperhatikan gerak gerik Hoseok, tumben sekali Ia berlaku cuek pada Taehyung. "Apakah Ia cemburu!?" Tanya Taehyung dalam hatinya sendiri, kemudian Ia menyeringai puas lalu tersenyum.

Besoknya, setelah pulang sekolah, Taehyung mengajak Jin ke club dimana Hoseok bekerja. Hoseok bingung melihat Taehyung bersama orang asing yang dicurigai adalah kakak kelasnya. "Mm.. Taehyungie, siapa dia?" Tanya Hoseok sambil memandang tak sedap Jin.

Jin tersenyum lalu memberi hormat, "Apakabar, aku Jin. Kim Seokjin, kakak kelas Taehyung" Jin pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hoseok, namun Hoseok malah meletakkan tangannya kedalam sakunya. Taehyung terkejut, "Hyung?"

"Aku tidak setuju kau mengenalnya" ucap Hoseok dengan cuek lalu kembali bekerja, Taehyung dan Jin sama sama terkejut. Karena tidak enak, Taehyung menghampiri Hoseok, "Hyung? Kau gila? Apa yg kau katakan barusan"

Hoseok masih fokus menyajikan minuman. "Dari sekian banyak murid disekolahmu, kenapa kau berteman dengan orang itu?". Taehyung menaikan alisnya, "Dia baik hyung, kenapa sih hyung tidak suka padanya?"

"Dia buruk bagimu"

"Hyung tidak mengenalnya!"

"Kim Taehyung kau tidak mengerti!"

Taehyung terdiam, bingung harus memperlihatkan reaksi yang seperti apa. "Memang hyung siapa? Berani beraninya melarangku dekat dengannya"

Hoseok tertegun, kali ini Ia yang bingung harus menjawab apa. "Anggap saja aku ini orangtuamu, kau tidak mempunyai orangtua kan? Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ini ayahmu"

"Darimana hyung tau aku tidak memiliki orangtua? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!"

"Taehyungie, aku menyayangimu"

Taehyung terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Hoseok, jika Ia menyayangi Taehyung, kenapa Ia memangku seseorang tempo hari?! Sebenarnya Hoseok menyukai siapa?

Namun, sayang yang Hoseok maksud bukan itu.

"Aku membencimu, hyung" Taehyung kemudian melangkah menjauh dari tempat Hoseok lalu menggandeng tangan Jin pergi dari bar.

Hoseok hanya menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan, Ia menghela nafas kasar lalu menggumam, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti"

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Woy balik nih wkwk. Sehari kan? Cepet kan? Soalnya w gasabar nulis part yg NC. Sorry gada yoonmin disini -_- mau gua fokusin Jin soalnya/? Udah ah w tidur dulu besok ulangan Inggris jam pertama -_- /? Reviews yang banyak kalo mau gua apdet cepet wks.


	5. Regret

Hai sayang :v kata pertama yg gue ucapin bukan kata sambutan, melainkan kata maaf. Maaf ya uda telat banget apdetnya -_-v dikarenakan sibuk sekolah, jadi baru bisa buka ffn hari ini! :v

 **Untuk chapter ini, buat yang :**

 **. MASIH BOCAH**

 **. GASUKA LEMON**

 **. NORMAL**

 **. SAYANG KELUARGA/?**

 **. NGEBIASIN JOSHUA (** gada hubungannya sebenarnya, cuma karna Joshua alim jadi ada hubungannya **)**

 **Diwajibkan untuk balik ke chapter4. Dikarenakan di chapter ini isinya pendosa semua .gg, anggep aja chapter ini belom diapdet.**

oke oke btw woozi unyu ya cem kue cubit :v (gapenting abaikan). **Happy reading!**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung memasang ekspresi murung sepanjang perjalanan dengan Jin didalam mobil Jin. Merasa bahwa Taehyung bertingkah aneh, Jin sesekali menoleh kearah Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung. "hey, apakah kau kecewa terhadap barista barusan?"

Taehyung menepis pelan tangan Jin sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Tidak." Ujarnya singkat. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan jalan.

Jin mengerutkan alisnya, "Ke apartemenku. Bagaimana? Aku punya film bagus" ucap Jin dengan smirk kecilnya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya penasaran sekaligus tertarik dengan ucapan Jin, "Wah benarkah? Film apa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" jawab Jin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan smirknya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki apartemen Jin yang cukup luas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mustahil bagi seorang siswa SMA untuk membayar biaya bulanan apartemen sebagus ini. Pasti mahal harganya.

"Hyung, kau tinggal bersama siapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah Jin. "Sendiri, memangnya kenapa?" Jin menutup pintu apartemen sambil memasang kembali sandinya.

"Sendirian? Kau yakin? Apartemen seluas ini hanya diisi satu orang?" kini Taehyung mulai antusias. Jin terkekeh melihat tingkah Taehyung, "haha tidak. Terkadang teman-temanku menginap disini agar aku tidak terlalu kesepian."

Taehyung pun memasang ekspresi datar lalu menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya, "Oh iya kau memiliki banyak teman"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung yang cukup drastis, tidak ingin menurunkan mood Taehyung, Jin pun mengalihkan topik. "Hey, mau minum apa?" Jin mencoba menawari sambil berjalan kearah dapur. "Apa saja!" teriak Taehyung agar Jin mendengarnya.

Jin pun tersenyum licik, "Apa saja ya. Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Ketika sedang asik menonton siaran tv, Jin datang membawa 2 gelas minuman lalu memberikan satu kepada Taehyung, dengan cepat Taehyung meminum setengahnya dikarenakan sangat kehausan pasca berdebat dengan Hoseok satu jam yang lalu. Jin pun duduk disebelah Taehyung, Ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa lalu mengambil remot yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kita mau menonton film apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "film dewasa" ucap Jin tanpa dosa. "Kau sudah cukup umur kan?"

"Apa kau gila hyung?" tanya Taehyung dengan syok. Jin menggeleng sambil menekan tombol play di remote. "Tidak. Aku biasa menonton film seperti ini dengan teman-temanku. Biasakan saja" jawab Jin membuat Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu menyandarkan dirinya di sofa.

Film pun tayang, Jin menontonnya dengan wajah bosan sambil terus terusan mengecek jam, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sejak awal film Ia sudah bergerak gelisah. Semacam ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar disekujur tubuh Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah padam, ketika sampai pada adegan inti, Taehyung berulang kali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara yang mengundang keluar dari mulutnya.

Oh inikah rencana Jin. Menyertakan obat perangsang yang berlebih pada minuman Taehyung dan berakting seolah Ia tidak tertarik dengan filmnya padahal dalam lubuk hatinya Ia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat menumbuk lubang ketat milik adik kelasnya itu dengan kasar.

"Sshh.." Bingo! Desahan tertahan Taehyung akhirnya terdengar. Ini dapat dijadikan alasan nantinya ketika Taehyung marah padanya dikarenakan kasus 'pemerkosaan' ini.

Jin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung hingga menempel lalu merangkulnya, Ia mengusap lengan Taehyung dengan lembut sambil terus mengendus telinga Taehyung, "Kau kenapa hm?"

Merasa hawa dingin sekaligus menggelitik menerpa telinga Taehyung, Taehyung bergidik sambil memejamkan matanya, ingin sekali Ia mendesah lagi tapi bagaimana pun Ia harus menahannya. Merasa bahwa Taehyung mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya, Jin menggodanya dengan meraba paha Taehyung yang masih terbalut seragam. Dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung melemah, Taehyung mendesah pelan. Dan semakin lama desahan itu semakin liar akibat sentuhan Jin yang semakin mendekati daerah selatannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti belum pernah merasakannya" tanya Jin yang dibalas anggukan pelan Taehyung, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, Taehyung bangkit lalu duduk tepat diatas paha Jin lalu menggesekan bagian bawahnya dengan milik Jin membuat Jin mengumpat akibat kenikmatan yang Ia terima secara tiba-tiba ini. "ohh ssh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin sambil menahan desahannya, Ia meremas pinggang Taehyung namun Taehyung semakin menggila dan Jin sudah bisa merasakan celana Taehyung yang semakin sempit.

"I-ini nikmathh ahh" desis Taehyung sambil meremas celananya sendiri, Ia mempercepat gesekannya membuat Jin mendesah frustasi. "Mmph!" Taehyung sontak membuka matanya dikarenakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibir dinginnya. Jin melumat bibir plump Taehyung dengan liar sesekali Ia menggigitinya, namun Taehyung tak membalasnya.

Merasa tak ada perlawanan, dengan cepat Jin menggendong Taehyung dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya. Taehyung Ia baringkan diatas ranjang king size nya, tak lupa Jin meletakkan tali karet dimeja sebelah ranjang Jin.

Jin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, kali ini Ia menyesapi lekuk leher Taehyung yang begitu menggoda baginya. Taehyung mendongak menikmati sentuhan Jin, "mmh hyunghh"

Karena sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan hole hoobae nya, Jin dengan gerakan cepat berusaha membuka seragam Taehyung lalu kemudian melepas seragamnya sendiri. Taehyung meremas pundak Jin ketika Jin mulai menggoda bulatan kecil didada Taehyung, sesekali Ia menggigitnya dengan keras membuat efek sengatan listrik pada diri Taehyung. "A-ahh hyunghh.. tubuhku rasanya anehh" desah Taehyung sambil mencoba menatap Jin dengan tatapan sayu. Jin mengarahkan pandangan kearah Taehyung lalu mengambil tali tadi dan mengikatnya ke tangan Taehyung, "apakah nikmat? Kau pasti belum pernah merasakannya jika sedang bersama Hoseok"

 _Deg._

Mendengar nama Hoseok, Taehyung tersadar. Ini semua salah. Semua yang Taehyung lakukan dengan Jin SALAH. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung menjadi liar? Siapa yang telah mengajarinya berbuat kotor seperti ini? Bahkan Hoseok, sang bartender club malam yang paling terkenal di Seoul tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengotori Taehyung seperti ini.

Taehyung mencoba mendorong Jin pelan dengan satu tangan yang belum terikat tadi lalu mendudukan diri, "A-aku harus pergi, aku ada janji dengan Jimin" ucap Taehyung dengan ragu, bak bola yang ditendang dengan kencang, sifat Jin berubah 360 derajat dari 1 menit yang lalu, Jin mendorong Taehyung dengan kasar lalu mencengkram tangannya untuk diikat di kepala ranjang Jin. Taehyung terus berontak namun sia-sia, ikatan itu sangat erat dan tali yang digunakan Jin merupakan tali karet yang tidak mudah putus.

"Hyung kumohon lepaskan!"

"Tidak Taehyungie, kau yang memulai semua ini. Maka kau juga yang harus menanggung akibatnya" Jin menyeringai, tidak mempedulikan teriakan permohonan Taehyung, Ia terus menggoda Taehyung hingga akhirnya Taehyung tak memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak.

"Umh hyunghh" Rengek Taehyung ketika Jin mulai meremas celana Taehyung dengan keras, Ia melepas celana Taehyung sekaligus hingga Taehyung sepenuhnya naked. Jin yang melihat tubuh indah Taehyung hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya karna, damn! Ini benar-benar indah. "A-aku harus pulanghh" Taehyung mendongak sambil menahan desahannya ketika Jin mulai memompa kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah dirasa sangat keras, bahkan Jin dapat melihat cairan precum yang membasahi ujungnya.

Taehyung benar-benar turn on sekarang.

"Ohh hyunghh kumohonnh hentikannh" Taehyung menendang selimut yang ada didekat kakinya, memberontak untuk mempersulit pekerjaan Jin dibawah sana. Taehyung terus bergerak tanpa henti membuat Jin semakin muak hingga akhirnya,

"Aakhh!" Taehyung memekik kesakitan ketika 2 jari Jin sekaligus memenuhi hole Taehyung. Dan tanpa menunggu pekikan selanjutnya, Jin langsung menumbuk hole Taehyung dengan keras dan brutal, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisnya, Ia merasa dipecundangi.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi" Jin mengeluarkan jarinya lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya melihat kejantanan Jin yang sudah sangat menegang. Taehyung menggeleng ngeri melihat Jin yang mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat kearah hole Taehyung. "T-tidak, kumohon jangan" Taehyung terus menggeleng, Ia tidak ingin kesuciannya direngut oleh orang asing yang tidak dicintainya, jika Ia terpaksa melakukan ini sekarang juga, Ia lebih memilih Hoseok dibanding Jin. Iya, Jung Hoseok.

"Anggh hyunghh! Appo ssh" Taehyung melengkungkan badannya ketika Jin memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan, ini pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung sehingga rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit. "Keluarkanh cepathh!" Taehyung menggerakan badannya kesamping agar Jin menghentikannya, namun diluar dugaan

 _Plak!_

Jin menampar pipi Taehyung hingga pipi Taehyung memerah padam akibat tamparan yang begitu keras. Taehyung tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan seorang yang dianggapnya baik selama ini.

Kemudian Taehyung melamun, mengingat baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Ia berdebat dengan Hoseok.

" _Aku tidak setuju kau mengenalnya"_

" _Dari sekian banyak murid disekolahmu, kenapa kau berteman dengan orang itu?"_

" _Kim Taehyung kau tidak mengerti"  
"Taehyungie, aku menyayangimu"_

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Taehyung, Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengabaikan ucapan Hoseok. Dan Taehyung rasa Hoseok mengatakan seperti itu bukan karena cemburu buta, melainkan karena Hoseok memang mengenal sosok yang sedang menggagahi Taehyung saat ini.

"Eunggh" Taehyung meringis merasakan kenikmatan ketika Jin berhasil menumbuk titik sensitifnya, "Matamu berair. Kau tidak sedang menangis, kan?" Jin mengusap pipi Taehyung berusaha menghapus air mata disekitar sana, namun Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap Jin lebih lama. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin.

Kemudian, sesuatu bergejolak didalam perut Taehyung seolah memaksa untuk dikeluarkan, "Ohh" Taehyung memejamkan matanya sambil meremas sprei, "Kau tampak menggairahkan jika seperti ini"

"Tutup mulutmu bangsat" Bentak Taehyung dengan kesal, namun Jin malah mempercepat tempo gerakannya membuat Taehyung semakin menggila, "I-iyahh disitu ahh"

Melihat jr Taehyung yang berkedut, Jin dengan cepat menggenggamnya dengan keras membuat Taehyung lagi lagi berteriak ngilu, "Arghh lepaskan! Aku mau keluarhh" Taehyung mencoba berontak lagi namun Ia semakin lemah kala Jin menumbuk prostatnya semakin brutal. "DIAM!" Bentak Jin tak kalah nyaring. Taehyung pun mencoba menahan tangisannya. Kejantanannya sudah sangat ngilu dan didalam sana ada sesuatu yang harus dikeluarkan.

"Aahh sebentar lagihh" Jin menjambak rambut Taehyung sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, Taehyung membelalakan matanya sambil menggeleng keras, "T-tidak.. keluarkan diluar kumohon" Jin mengabaikan perkataan Taehyung barusan, "Kumohon hyung! Kumohon!" Taehyung berteriak sambil menangis ketika merasakan kejantanan Jin yang semakin membesar didalam Taehyung.

"Nggh ahh!" Jin menyemprotkan cairan itu kedalam hole Taehyung, Taehyung pun ikut orgasme ketika Jin melepas genggamannya dari kejantanan Taehhyung. Pandangan Taehyung memutih kala cairan itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ada perasaan nikmat, namun perasaan menyesal lebih mendominasi.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, menatap Jin dengan tatapan sayu kemudian pandangannya mengabur dan Taehyung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan menuju rumah Taehyung dengan perasaan gelisah, Ia tau pasti Taehyung sedang marah padanya. Dan mungkin lebih parahnya, Taehyung sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Bagaimana pun, itu membuat Hoseok tidak tenang. Karena Taehyung itu satu satunya keluarga yang tersisa bagi Hoseok. Oh tidak, maksudnya keluarga kandung.

Jika menyangkut siapa sebenarnya Jungkook itu, Jungkook adalah murid SMP yang memiliki ayah seorang pengusaha. Dan Hoseok diangkat menjadi anak oleh ayah Jungkook ketika Jungkook berusia 2 tahun. Jadi, inti dari semuanya. Jungkook bukanlah pacar Hoseok seperti apa yg dibayangkan Taehyung.

Hoseok menghela nafas, "Hft.. Tenanglah Kim Hoseok, kau hanya harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taehyung bahwa kau adalah kakak kandung Taehyung, lalu ayah dari Kim Seokjin itu menemukan kita lalu membunuh kita berdua dan kita akan hidup bahagia di surga bersama Ibu dan Ayah selama-lamanya. Oke, itu mudah jadi tak perlu gugup"

Sampai didepan gerbang rumah Taehyung, Hoseok fokus kepada satu objek yang membuat matanya sukses terbelalak. "Taehyungie!" tanpa permisi, Hoseok memasuki rumah Taehyung lalu menepuk pipi Taehyung. Bisa dijelaskan bahwa kini Taehyung sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan seragam yang benar-benar kacau dan bau anyir yang menyengat indera penciuman Hoseok. Oh, Hoseok sangat tau bau apa ini.

Hoseok peka bahwa rumah Taehyung tak pernah dikunci, jadi dengan cepat Ia menggendong Taehyung dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hoseok menidurkan Taehyung di sofa ruang tengah lalu Ia duduk disebelah Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri, Ia meletakkan sapu tangan hangat diatas dahinya.

"Euhh" Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya, hangat. Itulah yang pertama kali Ia rasakan ketika Ia membuka matanya, dahinya terasa sangat hangat. Dan, apakah itu Hoseok? "H-hyung" Taehyung menyuara dengan lirih, Hoseok yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah Taehyung, "Oh? Kau sudah sadarkan diri?" Tanya Hoseok namun Ia masih sibuk mengaduk sup hangat yang barusan Ia buat.

Taehyung mengamati ruangannya, Ia sedang berada didalam rumahnya. Dan Hoseok ada disana. "Apakah aku sudah mati?" tanya Taehyung pelan, Hoseok menatapnya bingung sambil menggeleng. "Makanlah, kurasa kau sedang tidak sehat"

"Aw!" Taehyung meringis menahan rasa perih yang ada diselangkangannya, oh. Ia tidak bermimpi. Ia mendesis kecewa menyadari bahwa kesuciannya telah direngut oleh Kim Seokjin. "Kau tak apa?"

"Apakah kau mabuk?"

"Aku tadi menemukanmu tergeletak didepan rumahmu"

"Apakah kau habis berkelahi?"

"Dan.. bau anyir apa ini?"

"Kau.. diperkosa?"

"Oh maaf"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Hoseok dijawab dengan hening panjang oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menunduk sambil mengaduk sup yang ada didepannya. "Kau tau, aku benci bahwa kau selalu benar"

Hoseok mengernyit, "Ne?"

"Kau sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kau bahkan memperhatikan perilakuku dengan detail. Aku benci mengakui bahwa kau seolah menjadi sopir dalam hidupku. Dan aku hanyalah mesin yang rusak yang tidak mau mengikuti kemana setir itu diarahkan"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan iba lalu mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, oh. Ia tau apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal. "Kim Seokjin kah pelakunya?" tanya Hoseok to the point. Taehyung menangis sambil mengangguk lesu.

"Sudah kukatakan Ia buruk bagimu!" Kali ini Hoseok membentak Taehyung, Hoseok tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku!? Apakah kau terlanjur jatuh kedalam pesonanya? Sekarang kau menyesal kan?!"

 _Cup!_

Hoseok membelalakan matanya, Taehyung menciumnya. Bahkan kini Ia melumat bibir Hoseok dengan kasar, Hoseok mendorong Taehyung namun Taehyung terus menarik dagu Hoseok membuat bibir mereka semakin erat bertautan. Hingga akhirnya Hoseok mendorong Taehyung dengan keras membuat Taehyung terjungkal diatas sofa. "Kau gila?"

Taehyung mengabaikan ucapan Hoseok, kini Ia berusaha melepas kancing kemeja Hoseok, Hoseok memegangi tangan Taehyung berusaha mencegahnya. "Hey, Taehyungie!", masih tidak mendengarkan, Taehyung kemudian menciumi leher Hoseok, "Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung menghentikan aksinya lalu menangis kembali, Ia menutupi wajahnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak rela kepolosanku direbut oleh orang yang tidak kucintai!"

Hoseok terdiam. Pandangannya kosong kedepan, sementara Taehyung masih menangis namun kali ini tidak ditutupi. "Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang, aku ingin melakukan itu bersamamu. Bukan dengan bajingan itu"

Hoseok menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, "Kau gila mau melakukan itu denganku!?"

"Iya aku gila! Aku mencintaimu! Ah, kau benar. Kau mengatakan itu seolah kita tidak mungkin melakukannya karena kau sudah memiliki Jungkook, kan?"

"Jungkook adalah adik angkatku. Tentu saja kita tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena aku adalah Kim Hoseok!"

 _DEG._

Apa lagi ini!? Lelucon murahan?! Bahkan ini bukan bulan April.

Taehyung tertegun, hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Lebih sakit dibanding harus melihat Hoseok bersama Jungkook. "Aku terkejut kau masih hidup" Taehyung menahan air matanya untuk keluar sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sasaran oleh si pembunuh orangtua kita"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dalam, "Oh jadi selama ini kau tau siapa pembunuh kita?! Lalu kau menjauhiku ketika kau tau bahwa aku ini adikmu? Sasaran apa!?"

Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung layaknya orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya, Ia menghela nafas "Begini, aku diculik oleh pembunuh ayah dan ibu. Dia Kim Seokmin, ayah dari pelaku pemerkosamu. Dia mengancamku jika aku berani bertemu denganmu lagi, kau yang akan mati. Bukan aku. Karena aku menyayangimu dan ingin kau tetap hidup, aku berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan hanya bisa mengawasimu dari jauh" ucap Hoseok panjang lebar.

Taehyung yang awalnya melamun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah tak ikhlas. "Oh" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum palsu, lalu Taehyung berjalan kearah dapurnya, merasa curiga Hoseok mengekor dibelakangnya.

Taehyung tampak kebingungan mencari suatu benda, "Dimana kau letakan pisauku?" tanya Taehyung frustasi, Ia benar-benar berantakan. "Hentikan"

"Dimana kau letakan benda itu?!"  
"Aku membuangnya"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan marah, "Jung Hoseok aku sudah cukup lelah untuk tetap berada didunia ini! Dan kau membuat keadaanku semakin terlihat menyedihkan?!"

"Mati bukanlah jalan keluar"

"Aku menyukaimu! Secara keseluruhan, aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasih! Bukan kakak karena aku tidak tau bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Jalan yang kulalui dari awal semua salah! Aku tidak dapat memperbaikinya, bahkan sekarang aku hina!"

Hoseok secara tiba-tiba memeluk Taehyung, Taehyung menangis untuk kesekian kalinya sambil membalas pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok mengelus surai coklat Taehyung sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya, "Aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku, aku sopir yang buruk bagimu. Kau bukan mesin yang rusak. Aku yang membuatmu terlihat rusak"

Taehyung tidak menjawab ucapan Hoseok, Ia masih menangis dan tubuhnya semakin lemas diakibatkan beban yang Ia tanggung.

"Akan ku temani kau malam ini, dan akan kujamin keselamatanmu malam ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Woy maaf ya apdetnya telat banget – sibuk sih, terus nih ya.. gara-gara kesibukan jadinya mau bikin nc yoonmin jadi ga sempet kan -_- sedih auah. Maaf ya maaf jalan ceritanya makin ga nyambung gini -_- yang penting reviewnya ya ;; chapt6 last chapter kok. Jadi jangan khawatir sama jalan cerita cem cinta f*tri gini :v


	6. My Sweet Sugar

Gue mengabulkan para viewers yang uda review yang minta anuannya Yoonmin. Jadi disinilah kita, dan gue juga kabulin para viewers yang minta ff ini jangan cepet-cepet end, oiya niatnya abis ff ini tamat gue mau bikin ff baru wehehe. niatnya bikin vhope sama soonseok disatu ff, jadi mereka ada nganunya gitu/? Okelah gapenting tengs ya yg uda dengan sabar nunggu nc-annya Yoonmin. Here is it! Happy reading!

.

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **LEMON.**

 **Homo**

 **Jangan dibaca**

 **Udah gitu aja.**

 **.**

* * *

Bel sudah berdering tiga kali pertanda pelajaran telah usai. Jimin duduk didepan kelasnya dengan sangat bosan, ia mengayunkan kakinya dan memajukan bibirnya sambil berkali-kali membaca pesan singkat yang diberikan Hoseok untuknya.

 _To : Jimin_

 _Taehyung sakit, aku menjaganya jadi tak usah kau jenguk. Sampaikan pada wali kelas, dan berhati-hatilah dengan Kim Seokjin._

 _From : Hoseokie-hyung._

Ya, temannya atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya tidak masuk. Dari sekian banyak temannya, Jimin hanya tertarik dengan satu orang. Kim Taehyung, karena dia sangat sulit untuk diajak berbicara layaknya murid lain. Kemudian Jimin sadar akan sesuatu,

Apa maksudnya dengan 'berhati-hatilah dengan Kim Seokjin' ? Jin kan juga teman Jimin, dan Jimin mengenalnya dengan baik lalu untuk apa Hoseok menyuruhnya berjaga-jaga?

"Menyebalkan sekali sih. Lagipula aku ini temannya mengapa Ia melarangku menjenguknya?" protes Jimin sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Ia teringat, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk melunasi hutangnya pada Yoongi. Setidaknya, tanpa Taehyung Ia akan lebih leluasa menggoda si pemarah itu karena biasanya jika Jimin sudah mulai menggoda Yoongi, Taehyung akan menceramahinya.

"Baguslah, aku harus ke pub sekarang"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung duduk bersandar dikasurnya dengan wajah muram, Ia benar-benar kacau. Matanya masih sembap padahal pagi ini Ia tidak menangis seperti biasanya. Masih dengan piyamanya, Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi badannya sampai bahunya. Tak lama Hoseok datang membawakan bubur dan segelas air mineral. "Taehyungie ayo makan" Hoseok duduk diatas kasur Taehyung sambil mencoba menyuapi Taehyung, namun ditolak oleh Taehyung.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang" ucap Taehyung dingin tanpa memandang Hoseok, pandangannya lurus tapi entah tertuju kemana. Ia memeluk lututnya, Hoseok menghela nafas "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu ketika kau masih tertidur pulas, bagaimana kalau-"

"Kalau begitu sekarang pulanglah, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku sudah bangun" sela Taehyung, Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela tangannya. Hoseok meletakkan bubur dan airnya di meja dekat kasur Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau Jin kemari lalu melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Akan kubiarkan dia memperlakukanku seperti apapun. Aku sudah tidak peduli sehina apa diriku sekarang." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar, Hoseok menggeram sedikit kesal "Kim Taehyung aku berusaha sabar disini"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Kau menghindariku selama 17 tahun lalu kau datang dan mengungkapkan identitasmu ketika aku mulai menyukaimu sebagai oranglain! Aku yang terlalu bodoh atau kau yang sengaja membuangku. Aku tidak mengerti" Bentak Taehyung dengan menatap tajam kearah Hoseok, "Y-yang aku inginkan hanyalah mati" nada bicara Taehyung kini sedikit bergetar.

Dengan sigap Hoseok memeluk sosok adiknya itu, kemudian mengelus surai halus rambutnya. "Dengar, aku menyayangimu" bisik Hoseok sambil menahan rasa sakit hatinya ketika mendengar Taehyung mengatakan hal yang sialnya memang benar. "Aku membencimu" jawab Taehyung sambil mendorong Hoseok menjauh.

"Pergilah hyung, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Kumohon pergi!"

"Jika aku pergi aku yakin besok rumahmu penuh dengan polisi karena kabar bunuh diri!"

"Kalau begitu menjauh dariku! Aku akan mengijinkanmu tinggal dirumahku asal kau berpura-pura menganggapku tidak ada. Berhenti mengajakku berbicara, berhenti menatapku, dan berhenti menyentuhku!"

Hati Hoseok benar-benar sakit, Ia baru saja kehilangan kepercayaan bahkan kasih sayang dari satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih tersisa. "Kumohon, hyung" pinta Taehyung dengan nada memelas membuat Hoseok mau tak mau mengiyakan apa yang Taehyung inginkan. "Asal kau tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri" Hoseok pun meninggalkan kamar Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin masuk kedalam pub dengan wajahnya yang sok dewasa. Ya benar, ketika Ia memasuki tempat seperti ini, maka jati dirinya sebagai bocah ingusan menguap begitu saja. Sementara jika disekolah –tepatnya didepan nuna-nuna Ia pasti akan mencoba terlihat sepolos mungkin. Karena pada dasarnya disanalah letak daya tarik para gadis SMA terhadap Jimin.

Tanpa bertanya para bartender yang bekerja, Ia langsung melesat keruang atas tempat ruangan pribadi Yoongi. Ia tau letak ruangan pribadi Yoongi karena setiap kali Ia menyicil hutangnya bersama Taehyung, Yoongi selalu berada didalam sana. –Hoseok yang memberitau ruangan pribadi Yoongi kepada Jimin omong-omong.

Saat hampir sampai didepan ruangan pribadi Yoongi, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang gelisah didepan pintu ruangannya, Jimin sedikit berlari agar lebih cepat bertemu dengan Yoongi. "Yaa! Kepala batu!"

"Ssst!"

 _Brak!_

Yoongi dengan cepat menarik Jimin lalu mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terbentur dinding. Posisi yang awkward sebenarnya karena Yoongi seolah memojokkan Jimin layaknya seme yang ingin menjamah ukenya. Jimin berkedip polos, "Apa yang kau laku- mmph!"

Yoongi menutup mulut Jimin sambil mengisyaratkan untuk berbicara lebih pelan. Jimin pun mengangguk cepat pertanda mengerti lalu Yoongi pun menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Jimin. "memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Jimin berbisik.

Yoongi kembali menunjukkan wajah paniknya, "Aigoo! Bagaimana ini?! Itu ruanganku! Disana ada Namjoon!" kata Yoongi dengan panik, Ia terlihat mondar mandir didepan Jimin, "Memang dia siapamu?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Dia adik sepupuku."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" tanya Jimin yang semakin penasaran, memang apa yang salah dengan adik sepupu? Apakah adik sepupu Yoongi tidak tau kalau Yoongi bekerja disini? Atau adik sepupu Yoongi merupakan bos besar disini? Atau bagaimana?

Kemudian terdengar suara lenguhan nikmat dari dalam ruangan milik Yoongi, membuat Jimin sedikit bergidik lalu memilih untuk mengintip dari celah jendela Yoongi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jimin ketika melihat orang yang Yoongi maksud sedang bercinta –atau mungkin dipuaskan– oleh tiga gadis sekaligus. "Lihat sendiri kan?! Ruanganku dibuat bercinta olehnya!" Protes Yoongi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jimin.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau usir sih?" tanya Jimin yang mulai pusing dengan omelan Yoongi, benar-benar kepala batu. "Mereka sudah sampai kegiatan inti. Aku masih memiliki hati nurani jadi aku tidak tega untuk menghancurkan pesta mereka"

Kemudian Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mengangkat satu alisnya, "Tapi kenapa kau sangat tega memarahiku bahkan kau tau bahwa keadaanku sedang sekarat waktu itu?" kini Jimin yang melayangkan protesnya. "Karena kau terlihat menyebalkan bagiku walau dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun!" Balas Yoongi tak kalah keras, kemudian seorang wanita telanjang bulat membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan manja, "Ugh bocah-bocah jika kalian ingin bergabung masuklah. Aku akan memasang tarif gratis untuk kalian berdua karena kalian tampan juga"

Mendengarnya Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama bergidik ngeri, dan tumben-tumbenan Jimin bergidik ngeri biasanya Ia akan langsung menyambar wanita seperti itu. "Tentu saja kau harus memberiku gratis karena ruangan yang kalian pakai adalah ruanganku!" Ketus Yoongi, wanita itu melebarkan matanya sambil tersenyum, "Oh jadi kau pemilik bar ini? Baiklah kemari sayang akan kulayani" wanita itu berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang semakin memojokkan diri hingga berbenturan dengan dinding.

"T-tidak perlu, terimakasih" Yoongi menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya berharap wanita itu tidak berbuat yang iya-iya/? "Nikmati sayangg"

"Eunghh Jiminhh tolong akuu" Kini tangan Yoongi berpindah kemulutnya untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika wanita itu sengaja mengusap lembut celana Yoongi. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya namun matanya masih menatap Jimin seolah meminta pertolongan.

Jimin sweatdrop. Seorang pemilik bar terkenal seperti Yoongi bahkan anti pada sentuhan jalang? Bukan anti.. lebih tepatnya alergi. Jimin menghela nafas sesaat "Heuh, baiklah"

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi lalu menarik lengan wanita itu pelan, " _Sorry miss, but he's mine_ " ucapan Jimin disertai smirk nakal milik Jimin, Jimin pun menarik Yoongi pergi menjauh dari situ.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi kini duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang utama bar. Yoongi duduk dengan gelisah karena celananya terlanjur mengembung sementara Jimin mengeluarkan satu amplop dari tasnya,

"Ini" Jimin menyerahkan satu amplop uang berisi 500.000 won pada Yoongi, Yoongi pun menolaknya "Ah lupakan soal hutang itu. Hutangmu sudah lunas karena kau menolongku melarikan diri dari jalang sialan tersebut" ketus Yoongi sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Jimin tertawa keras, "Ahaha kau? Seorang pemilik bar memiliki ketakutan disentuh seorang wanita? Yang benar saja" Jimin masih memuaskan tawanya, Yoongi hanya melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dengan wajah memerah padam, "B-bukan. Sebenarnya aku menikmatinya, namun.. hanya saja aku malu karena ada kau" ucap Yoongi berusaha berbohong. "Ah hentikan omong kosongmu, kau takut kan? Wah rupanya kau lebih polos dariku"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sering melakukannya, aku sudah biasa disentuh jadi santai saja dan berhenti menganggapku polos" jelasnya mencoba meluruskan semuanya, kemudian Jimin menempelkan lengannya dengan lengan Yoongi, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. "Lalu sekarang? Mau kau apakan ini?"

" _Nggh_ " Yoongi lagi-lagi melenguh akibat tangan kurangajar Jimin yang dengan sengaja meremas celana Yoongi yang semakin mengeras. "Kau benar-benar kurangajar!" Bentak Yoongi sambil menampar Jimin keras, Jimin sudah terbiasa disiksa fisik oleh manusia satu ini sehingga Ia tidak akan marah atau membalas.

"Hey, katamu kau terbiasa disentuh? Maka kau harus membuktikannya dong kalau kau menikmatinya, lagipula kau lebih cocok berada dibawah dibanding diatas, jadi," Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya tepat didepan telinga Yoongi, "Selamat menikmati sentuhan lihai Park Jimin, sayang"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya sedikit ketika Jimin mulai mengecup dan menjilat cuping Yoongi, jujur saja Yoongi memang berbohong soal disentuh tadi. Yoongi belum pernah merasakan memasuki seseorang, kalau hanya sekedar ciuman saja pernah tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Ingin sekali Yoongi berontak tapi sentuhan Jimin dan lidah Jimin membuatnya memilih untuk merasakannya lebih jauh.

" _Hmmh_ " Yoongi berusaha menahan mulutnya untuk membuka ketika lidah Jimin berpindah ke telinga belakangnya, tangan Jimin melingkar dipinggang ramping Yoongi dan semakin menarik Yoongi untuk merapatkan diri. "Kuanggap desahan tadi adalah persetujuan untuk menyentuhmu lebih dari ini" bisik Jimin seduktif sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos hitam yang dikenakan Yoongi. "Nnhh" Yoongi kembali mendesah tertahan ketika Jimin mengelus nipple menegang Yoongi dengan lembut, "Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja. Takkan ada yang mendengar desahanmu secara jelas diruangan yang sangat ribut ini" bisik Jimin sambil terus memainkan lidahnya di area tengkuk Yoongi.

" _Ahh mmh_ " Yoongi memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Jimin yang begitu memabukkan, Ia menegakkan badannya ketika kenikmatan itu menjalar disekitar tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat listrik. " _J-jiminhh_ " Panggil Yoongi dengan lemas, Jimin hendak menatap Yoongi namun Yoongi dengan buru-buru menangkup pipi Jimin lalu menciumnya dengan ganas.

Oh ini yang Jimin inginkan dari awal.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi mendominasi, bahkan Jimin membuka mulutnya agar lidah Yoongi dapat bermain didalam sana, sementara Yoongi sibuk dengan mulut Jimin, tangan Jimin sibuk melonggarkan sabuk Yoongi dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Yoongi yang dihadiahi pekikan terkejut oleh sang pemilik. _"A-ahh!_ " Yoongi melepas ciumannya ketika sadar bahwa kejantanannya sudah berada diluar celananya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Yoongi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jimin lalu memasukkan kembali kejantanannya, Jimin merengek "Aku ingin memanjakan benda itu. Tampaknya benda itu sangat menyiksamu"

"Jangan lakukan disini"

Ucapan Yoongi dilanjutkan dengan smirk sialan milik Jimin,

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, didalam kamar yang telah Yoongi pesan, sebenarnya Yoongi hanya perlu meminta kuncinya saja tanpa perlu memesan.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Jimin berjalan menuju ranjang king size yang sedang diduduki Yoongi, merasa paham dengan senyum aneh Jimin, Yoongi melebarkan pahanya sambil melepas celananya. Yoongi memang tidak pernah melakukan itu, namun Yoongi sering melihat film itu.

Bagian bawah Yoongi benar-benar polos tak terbalut apa-apa, Jimin meneguk ludahnya melihat kejantanan Yoongi yang mengacung tegak dibawah sana, "Ugh aku minta maaf, ini ulah jalang itu" ucap Yoongi dengan rasa penyesalan, namun Jimin menggeleng dan langsung berlutut dihadapan Yoongi, "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih kepada jalang itu" ucap Jimin lalu melahap kejantanan Yoongi dengan cepat.

" _Eunghh_ " Badan Yoongi menegak akibat mulut hangat Jimin yang secara tiba-tiba melahap kejantanannya. Jimin dengan nafsu menjilat dan mengecup kejantanan itu hingga semakin mengeras. Yoongi hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala menikmatinya, wajah Yoongi memerah padam dengan ekspresi yang begitu mengundang. Jimin yang memperhatikannya dari bawah hanya bisa semakin liar menghisap kejantanan Yoongi karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Yoongi.

" _J-Jiminhh aku.. hmmh_ " Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin sambil menekannya, kejantanannya sudah berkedut, dan sepersekian detik kemudian Yoongi menembakkan cairannya kedalam mulut Jimin, Yoongi mendesah sambil menatap Jimin ketakutan, "A-aku minta maaf" Yoongi kemudian menarik kejantanannya keluar dari dalam mulut Jimin, Jimin mengeluh kesal "Aish kau benar-benar tidak pernah melakukannya ya?"

Akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian Jimin menghela nafas, "Hfft baiklah, milikku juga harus diselesaikan" Jimin pun membuka seragamnya, menampakkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawah melihatnya, Ia berpikir apakah Ia dapat memanjakkan Jimin juga

Jimin membantu Yoongi melepas kaosnya kemudian celananya sendiri Ia tanggalkan, kini mereka berdua sama-sama tanpa memakai benang sehelai pun. Jimin dengan sedikit kasar mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga berbaring diranjang.

Jimin menindihi tubuh Yoongi sambil mengecup bibir Yoongi singkat, "Kau tau? Dibalik sifatmu yang keras kepala rupanya kau bisa manis juga" ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin memanas, dengan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya Yoongi memukul dada Jimin pelan, "berhenti membual atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan seharian!" bentak Yoongi yang malah dihadiahi cengiran mesum Jimin, "Oh ya? Bukannya kau yang akan mengalaminya?"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Maksud- _anggh_ " Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Jimin menggesekan kejantanan mereka berdua. Jimin terus melakukannya sambil mengamati wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya benar-benar menggoda. Ia tak pernah tau bahwa menyetubuhi Yoongi terasa lebih nikmat dari wanita penghibur. " _N-nikmathh_ " desah Yoongi sambil meremas rambut Jimin, kemudian Jimin menghentikan aksinya lalu melebarkan paha Yoongi, memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan hole Yoongi. Namun dengan cepat Yoongi mendudukan diri, "Yaa! Aku belum pernah dimasuki sebelumnya dan kau dengan terburu-buru ingin memasukkannya?" protes Yoongi

Jimin terkekeh, menampakan senyuman kikuknya, "Mian hyung. Aku lupa" ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, kemudian sesuatu terlintas dikepala Yoongi, berniat ingin membuat Jimin semakin memanas.

Dengan smirk yang terpampang diwajah Yoongi, Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin hingga akhirnya Jimin yang berada dibawahnya. Jimin menatapnya bingung, "hey bocah, kau ini masih berusia belasan tapi sudah sering melakukan ini" ucap Yoongi lirih sambil memainkan jarinya disekitar perut Jimin.

Jimin menyunggingkan smirk sambil mengusap pelan bokong Yoongi, "Ya tapi dari sekian orang yang kutiduri aku hanya antusias padamu" katanya sambil meremas pantat Yoongi dengan lembut membuat Yoongi melenguh pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu akan kubuat kau lebih antusias" Yoongi pun semakin turun kebawah hingga wajahnya tepat berada diatas kejantanan Jimin kemudian meremasnya pelan, "Milikmu besar juga, pasti akan sakit jika kau memasukiku" Yoongi berucap dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin sambil mengurut pelan milik Jimin.

Jimin mendongakkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan suara desahannya, "Berhenti protes dan kulum saja!" racau Jimin karena Yoongi tak kunjung memasukkan milik Jimin kedalam mulutnya.

" _Ahh ya begitu_ " Desah Jimin sambil mengelus rambut Yoongi dan sesekali menekannya ketika Yoongi mulai memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanannya. Ini kali pertama Yoongi tapi Yoongi sudah terlihat mahir melakukannya. Yoongi menghisap kejantanan Jimin dengan tatapan sayunya membuat kejantanan Jimin dengan cepat berkedut, baru saja sekitar 2 menit, Jimin langsung menembakkan cairannya tepat setelah Yoongi mengeluarkan kejantanan Jimin dari mulutnya "Aah sial!" umpat Jimin sambil meremas sprei, tidak biasanya Jimin akan cum secepat ini. Cairannya tepat mengenai wajah Yoongi.

Dan dengan cepat Jimin menerjang tubuh Yoongi hingga kini Yoongi yang berada dibawahnya lalu menjilati wajah Yoongi yang penuh dengan cairannya, Yoongi memejamkan matanya, kemudian Ia melebarkan pahanya " _Jimhh, cepatth masuki aku_ " desahan lirih Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum dibalik kegiatannya sambil mengusap paha dalam Yoongi, "baiklah sweetie"

Jimin melebarkan kaki Yoongi lalu mengusap hole Yoongi dengan ujung kejantanannya, Ia tak peduli dengan pemanasan, Ia hanya ingin Yoongi menjerit dan menikmati rasanya dihujam oleh Jimin. " _Nggh cepat masukkan penismu karna aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!_ " Oh Yoongi dengan kata kata kotornya.

"AAAK!" Yoongi menjerit kala ketika Jimin memasukan benda itu tanpa aba-aba dan langsung sekali hentakan. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan cairan anyir dari bibirnya, "Hyung kau yang menyuruhku-"

"Kalau begitu bergeraklah!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah beradu argumen dengan Yoongi yang sedang hard, Jimin akhirnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat membuat Yoongi meracau nikmat. " _Ohh deeperhh please_ "

Jimin terus menghujam hole sempit Yoongi dengan semakin cepat, tangannya Ia gunakan untuk meremas pinggang Yoongi, peluh saling membanjiri, desahan dan lenguhan meramaikan kamar itu. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. "Ugh kau benar-benar nikmat ahh" geram Jimin sambil memperhatikan wajah penuh nafsu Yoongi. Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih karena wanita penghibur tadi telah membangkitkan kejantanan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap sayu Jimin lalu tangannya Ia ulurkan untuk menarik tengkuk Jimin dan melumatnya guna menyalurkan nikmatnya " _mmh_ " Yoongi mendesah dalam ciuman. Jimin menghisap bibir bawah Yoongi lalu beralih ke leher jenjang Yoongi. Menghisap, menggigit pelan dan menjilatnya membuat bulu disekitar tubuh Yoongi semakin meremang. Tangan Yoongi yang tadinya memeluk leher Jimin kini beranjak untuk meremas surai lembut Jimin lalu tangan satunya lagi Ia gunakan untuk memompa kejantanannya sendiri.

 _"J-jiminhh_ " Yoongi mengangkat kepala Jimin supaya menatapnya, " _Hm?_ " tanya Jimin sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi yang memerah, " _A-ahh tadihh_ " Yoongi reflek memejamkan matanya dan mendongak ketika Jimin mengenai titik sensitifnya, merasa paham, Jimin terus menyodok dititik yang sama membuat Yoongi bergerak gelisah, kocokan pada kejantanannya sendiri menjadi lebih cepat, "Biar kubantu" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi lalu meremas pelan kejantanan Yoongi.

3 menit berlalu, Jimin merasa bahwa kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan membesar sementara lubang Yoongi semakin mengetat membuat Jimin mengeram nikmat. Mereka hampir mencapai puncaknya, " _J-jiminhh milikmu_ " Yoongi mencoba memperingatkan ketika dirasanya kejantanan Jimin berkedut didalamnya. Jimin mengangguk, "Akan kukeluar-"

"Keluarlah didalamku" Perintah Yoongi membuat Jimin mengedipkan matanya lalu mengangguk, " _S-sebentar lagii_ " Jimin semakin mempercepat temponya, tangannya sudah tidak Ia gunakan lagi untuk memompa kejantanan Yoongi. Kejantanan mereka sama sama berkedut, dan sedetik kemudian " _Jiminhh aangh_!" Yoongi menyemprotkan cairannya hingga mengenai perut Jimin disusul oleh Jimin yang berbeda sepersekian detik.

Jimin mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya lalu merebahkan badannya disebelah Yoongi, mereka sama-sama mencari udara dan menstabilkan nafasnya. "Untuk pemula kau lumayan juga" ucap Jimin sambil mengecup pipi Yoongi.

"Diam kau bajingan" jawaban Yoongi disertai tawa Jimin yang menggelegar, melihat Jimin tertawa Yoongi pun tersenyum sambil memukul Jimin dengan bantal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung masih terpaku didalam kamarnya, tangannya dengan pelan mengusap ponsel kesayangannya, dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang, Ia membuka lockscreen ponselnya dan mengecek kontaknya untuk mencari sebuah nama disana.

Kim Seokjin.

Setelah menemukan nama itu, Taehyung menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu seseorang yang berbahaya untuknya mengangkatnya.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

" _Yoboseo, tunggu.. Taehyung-ah? Soal kapan hari itu aku minta maaf, aku bersumpah itu aku kehilangan kendali dan-"_

"Hyung, bisakah aku tau soal keluargamu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedingin es.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Wehey satu part selesai, thanks para readernim yang uda meluangkan waktunya buat nungguin ff absurd ini. Sorry apdetnya lama, urusan sekolah bikin gue sibuk sendiri/? Uda nih~ review harus banyak yaa '^' keanya dua chapter lagi selesai, soalnya gue mikir mikir kalo mau bikin ending karna biasanya ending bisa berubah sewaktu waktu sesuai jalan pikir gue tiap hari/?

Ok, it's time to review!


	7. Final Chapter

Chapt7

 **Happy Ending.**

Huah ampun maafkan gue nganggurin ini ff setaun;; ini final chapt nya. Hope you like it! Karna sekian lama gue anggurin jadi finalnya melenceng dari rencana awal njir gue kecewa -_- niat gue gantungin soalnya ga dapet akhiran angst -_- tapi yaudah deh gue cari ending yg gampangan aja/? Maafkan aku yeorobun! T_T

* * *

 _Semua terasa berat bagi Taehyung, hidupnya kini semakin rumit setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang Ia sayangi adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Berbagai hal nekat pun melintas dalam pikiran Taehyung seperti bunuh diri dan semacamnya, termasuk menelpon Seokjin kemarin untuk menanyakan tentang keluarga lelaki berbahu lebar itu dan mengajaknya berbicara 4 mata sore ini._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul membuat dirinya merenung didalam kamarnya sambil memikirkan cara keluar tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Hoseok. Karena jika Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hoseok, pasti Hoseok akan memaksa untuk ikut dengannya dan Taehyung tak ingin itu terjadi.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mengambil payung yang terletak disamping rak bukunya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia sudah dapat melihat Hoseok dengan jelas berdiri tepat didepannya, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya intens.

"Kerumah Jimin" jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sebuah objek yang lebih pantas dilihat. Hoseok mengamati Taehyung sebentar, "Kau harus kuantar"

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan membantah, ayo" Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung pelan namun Taehyung dengan cepat menepisnya, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengurusku? Memangnya kau siap–– Ah. Kau kakakku. Tapi aku tidak butuh seorang kakak. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang dan bekerjalah." Tegur Taehyung dengan nada bicara yang cukup tenang.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan J––"

"Tentu saja aku akan bertemu. Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah menemuinya bukan Jimin. Aku hanya berbohong agar kau mengijinkanku keluar tapi hasilnya nol."

Hoseok tersenyum miris, mengarahkan kedua matanya kepada Taehyung "Hey, aku sakit hati" ucapnya sambil memaksakan diri untuk terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu menghiraukannya, aku tau kau lebih sakit hati dibanding diriku. Ya, aku kakak yang bodoh. Aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah aku menjagamu? Kau satu-satunya berlian yang masih kupunya." Jelasnya dengan nada bicara tidak stabil, Ia bergetar. Menahan tangisnya, tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis didepan Taehyung. Ia berniat menjaga Taehyung tetapi malah terlihat lemah didepan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk tenang dimobil dengan tangan dilipat didepan dadanya dan wajah yang terkesan tidak welcome itu. Hoseok yang menyetir, oh sejak kapan ada mobil dirumah Taehyung? Hoseok yang membawanya. Kemarin Ia pulang kerumahnya untuk mengambil mobil untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan sepulangnya, Hoseok mendapati Taehyung sedang berusaha menyayat tangannya. Hoseok tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi oleh karena itu Ia bersikeras untuk ikut Taehyung. Apalagi menemui lelaki yang berhasil merengut kesucian Taehyung secara terpaksa.

"Perhatikan jalan. Aku tidak mau kita mati konyol" ucap Taehyung ketika dirasa Hoseok sedang memperhatikannya, Hoseok pun langsung memperhatikan jalan, namun pikirannya kemana-mana. Untuk apa Ia menemui Seokjin? Apa maunya? Apakah Seokjin memaksanya?

"Ehm, ada urusan apa kau dengan Seokjin?" tanya Hoseok membuka percakapan, berusaha menghangatkan atmosfer didalam mobil. Taehyung membuang muka, "Aku ingin mendengar permintaan maafnya"

Taehyung berbohong. Hoseok menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu berbohong padaku" katanya sambil terus fokus kedepan, "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" ketusnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Ketika aku sampai disana, tetaplah didalam mobil."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jin terus mengotak-atik ponselnya menunggu kabar dari Taehyung, Ia juga bingung mengapa Taehyung memilih mendatangi apartemennya dibandingkan bertemu di tempat ramai? Taehyung kan sudah pernah memiliki trauma berdua dengan Jin di apartemennya? "Hm, ini aneh. Apakah Taehyung mulai menerimaku?" pikir Jin sambil menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan diatas mejanya.

Setelah beberapa detik menyiapkan makanan, Jin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Oke aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian menyedihkan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintai Taehyung tulus dan aku ingin menjaganya. Bisakah Ia menerima maafku? Bagaimana jika Ia kemari dengan sejumlah polisi untuk menangkapku?" kemudian Jin dihantui rasa takutnya karena berimajinasi terlalu jauh.

 _Ding.. Dong_

Jin terkejut mendengar bel apartemennya, Ia yakin dia Taehyung. Dengan cepat Jin berlari lalu membuka apartemennya. Dan dugaannya benar, itu Taehyung. Tapi tanpa polisi dan seperangkat benda tajam lainnya.

"Oh h-hey, masuklah" Nada bicara Jin terbata-bata ketika melihat tatapan mata Taehyung yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yang ini terkesan seperti tatapan pembunuh berantai. Taehyung pun masuk kedalam apartemen Jin lalu duduk disofanya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Jin yang kebingungan.

"A-aku tidak akan mengulangi kejadian yang—"

"Aku kemari untuk mengetahui tentang keluargamu. Bukan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dan kalaupun kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama silahkan. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika sesudahnya kau membunuhku."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jin sedikit tercengang. Kemudian Ia tersenyum tipis, "M-maaf" Jin pun duduk disebelah Taehyung dengan kepala yang sedikit Ia tundukan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menoleh kearah Jin, Jin semakin menunduk. "Terakhir bertemu ayahku ketika usiaku 12 tahun. Kemudian aku memilih untuk pindah rumah dengan ibuku. Menghindari ayahku, dan sekarang ibuku bekerja diluar negri."

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu?" nada bicara Taehyung sedikit melembut. "Ayahku dipenjara karena telah membunuh satu keluarga—"

"Terdiri dari satu wanita paruh baya yang digantung lalu dibakar, dan lelaki paruh baya yang lehernya disayat hingga kepalanya hampir terlepas dari badannya." Sela Taehyung tenang, Jin menaikkan alisnya bingung "Darimana kau—"

"Kau ingat ketika ayahmu membawa seorang bocah kedalam rumahmu dan memberinya makanan? Bocah itu mengenakan piyama. Itu Jung—ah, Kim Hoseok. Kakakku. Orang yang tidak senang jika kau menjadi temanku"

 _Deg.._

"Tunggu, dia kakakmu? Jadi yang telah ayahku bunuh adalah keluargamu?" Jin menatap Taehyung tak percaya, detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau adalah anak si pembunuh itu. Ternyata Ia sudah tertangkap, yasudah. Sebaiknya aku pulang" hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemen, Taehyung mendengar suara dari belakangnya, "Aku minta maaf, Kim Taehyung-ssi.. Kumohon tetap jadilah temanku, aku ingin tetap menjadi teman ketigamu. Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf"

Seokjin dengan perasaan menyesalnya, bersujud dibelakang Taehyung sambil mengatakan maaf berkali-kali. Taehyung membalikan badannya untuk sekedar menatap Jin. Menyedihkan, pikirnya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat lalu keluar apartemen dengan tenang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di mobil, Hoseok sudah melihat langkah Taehyung yang mendekat ke mobilnya, saat Taehyung masuk kedalam mobilnya, rasa penasaran Hoseok kembali memuncak. "Hey, kau tak apa kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak mati artinya aku baik-baik saja"

Jawaban Taehyung cukup membuat Hoseok mengerti bahwa Jin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi Ia menyalakan mesinnya dan kembali pulang. "Oh ya, besok aku akan sekolah. Percayakan aku pada Jimin"

Hoseok tersenyum, setidaknya Taehyung akhirnya mau bersekolah lagi. Hoseok pun mengangguk sambil mengusap surai coklat Taehyung, "Aku akan percayakan"

* * *

Jimin berangkat dengan semangat seperti biasa, ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah banyak murid yang menyapanya. Jimin ramah seperti biasa, sesekali tebar pesona kepada para noona.

"Sunbae~" sapa salah seorang adik kelas kepada Jimin dengan malu-malu, Jimin berjalan melaluinya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya kearahnya membuat wajah adik kelas itu memerah.

"Berhentilah cari perhatian, Park Jimin"

Suara itu mengagetkan Jimin, ketika Ia menoleh Ia mendapati seorang Taehyung tengah berjalan dibelakangnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Taehyung "Oaa! Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!" Seru Jimin sambil memeluk Taehyung dengan anarkis hingga beberapa murid yang berada disekitar lorong kelas 1 menatap mereka sedikit aneh.

"Akhirnya kau masuk! Kau tidak tau kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!?" tanya Jimin sambil menarik Taehyung berjalan menuju kekelasnya. Taehyung menggeleng sambil memperhatikan Jimin disampingnya, "Selama tidak ada kau, aku kesepian. Aku benar-benar seperti orang terbuang, untung saja ada Yoongi hyung yang selalu menemaniku—"

"Wait... Min Yoongi?"

"Kami berpacaran, kau sih menghilang lebih dari seminggu" timpal Jimin sambil masuk kedalam kelas, Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan mengikuti Jimin. Bahkan Ia dulu pernah berharap memiliki kisah cinta seperti Jimin dan Yoongi, dengan Hoseok. Tapi sekarang perasaan Taehyung kepada Hoseok hanya sebatas mimpi buruk yang nyata.

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat, Jimin dan Taehyung sedang duduk dirooftop, dengan kelicikannya, Jimin berhasil mengambil kunci rooftop dari para pesuruh yang ada disekolah hingga pada akhirnya Jimin dan Taehyung berdua disini. Duduk disofa rooftop sambil menikmati angin berhembus.

Jimin meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kemana saja yang bisa Ia lihat. Kemudian Ia melihat kantong plastik yang terbang terbawa angin. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Jimina" Panggil Taehyung membuat Jimin membuka matanya dan mendehem kepada Taehyung, "Menurutmu, apakah hidupku ini seperti kantong plastik itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk kantong plastik tadi. Jimin menoleh untuk mengecek lalu meletakkan kepalanya di paha Taehyung lagi. "Tenang saja, kau lebih tampan dari kantong itu."

Taehyung mendecak, "Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, apakah aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup? Terombang-ambing mengikuti oranglain. Bahkan aku tak punya cita-cita"

"Bro, semua orang didunia pasti memiliki tujuan hidup. Hanya ada beberapa saja yang tidak bisa menentukannya, bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup." Jawab Jimin sambil melayangkan tangannya keatas, lalu merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Taehyung mengamatinya, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tujuan hidupku? Ketika keluargaku dilanda krisis ekonomi dulu, aku bercita-cita ingin membeli beras dengan uangku sendiri. Namun sekarang? Aku membeli semuanya dari uang orangtuaku. Bukankah berbeda dari rencana awal? Bahkan sekarang aku bejat, astaga tak pernah terpikirkan dulu, kalau sekarang aku dapat bermain di club malam setiap saat" ujar Jimin sambil mengusap pelipisnya sendiri.

Taehyung terdiam, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jimin tadi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau sudah meraih semua tujuan dalam hidupmu?"

Jimin membenahi posisinya dari tiduran dipaha Taehyung menjadi duduk disebelahnya, Ia tampak berpikir sebentar "Hm, tentu saja aku akan puas dan bahagia"

Taehyung tersenyum lalu beranjak dari sofa. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan ke pinggir rooftop untuk sekedar melihat lapangan dengan pohon rindang dipinggirnya dari atas.

Melihat Taehyung yg merentangkan kedua tangannya, Jimin berlari mendekatinya "H-hey, kau tidak akan—"

"Kau tau tidak apa yg bisa membuatku puas dan bahagia? Ketika aku dapat mengakhiri hidupku. Kurasa itulah tujuan hidupku selama ini" ucap Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya bersiap melompat dari rooftop. Jimin sempat berpikir sejenak apakah Taehyung berani melompat atau tidak, nyatanya dengan cepat Taehyung melangkahkan satu kakinya "Terimakasih Jimin, kau satu-satunya teman yang kupunya"

 _Srekk_

 _Srakk- srakk_

 _Duagg!_

.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara ribut dari pohon belakang, para murid yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan depan termasuk Jin menghentikan permainannya, "Hey, dengar sesuatu?" tanya Jin kepada teman-temannya. Yang lainnya mengangguk, "Seperti ada yang jatuh dari langit."

"Yaa! Apakah mungkin itu malaikat yang jatuh dari surga? Seperti drama-drama?" Mingyu, salah satu anak kelas 2 teman sepermainan Jin menyuara. Jin terkekeh sambil memukul kepala Mingyu, "Kau ini anak kelas 2 SD apa SMA?" tanyanya yang dibalas tatapan kecewa Mingyu yg dibuat-buat. "Sudahlah ayo lihat saja"

Mereka berlari mendekati TKP, tiba-tiba saja langkah orang terdepan berhenti dan langsung memasang wajah ketakutan melihat sesuatu didepannya, teman-temannya yang belum sampai bingung ada apa dengannya. "Hey, Wonwoo-ya, kau melihat apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyusulnya. "As..ta..ga" kini Mingyu yang mematung,

"Kalian ini melihat ap—YA! PARK JIMIN!"

Reflek yang bagus, Jin tanpa mengalami keadaan _freeze_ sementara langsung berlari mendekati Jimin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di paving sekolah. Jin mengangkat tubuh teman yang lebih mudanya itu lalu melarikannya ke UKS.

.

.

Sementara di rooftop, Taehyung terdiam kaku ditempat Ia sedang duduki. Bagaimana Jimin bisa menariknya dan balik terjatuh? Kini Taehyung tak berani melihat keadaan dibawah sana. Bisa saja kepala Jimin pecah karena membentur paving cukup keras. Taehyung pernah melihat beberapa kasus di tv mengenai orang yang terjun dari lantai atas. Berakhir sangat tragis dan Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jimin masuk ke daftar itu.

"J-Jimin... M-m-maafkan aku" Taehyung terisak, dua kali Ia menangis karena Park Jimin. Ia memeluk lututnya untuk menenangkan diri, pemikirannya terlalu jauh membuat dirinya semakin ketakutan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.

5 menit menangis, tiba-tiba saja pintu rooftop terbuka karena menggunakan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki oleh kepala sekolah, Kim ssaem, selaku kepala sekolah masuk dengan wajah panik diikuti beberapa guru dibelakangnya. Taehyung menatap kearah pintu rooftop dengan mata sembap, "S-seonsaengnim" Taehyung memanggil lirih kepala sekolahnya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apakah Ia akan sadar?"

"Entah, benturannya harusnya cukup kuat"

"Tapi kenapa kepalanya baik-baik saja? Bukankah mustahil"

"Tidakkah kalian sering melihat Jimin dalam keadaan babak belur? Aku rasa Ia cukup kebal"

"Hm, bisa jadi"

Suara-suara itu berhasil Jimin dengar dalam keadaan setengah sadar, perlahan Ia membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa saja yang mengelilinginya, Jimin sadar bahwa Ia habis terjatuh.

"Tuhkan dia sadar!" Seru salah satu teman seper-basketannya(?), Zelo. Jimin memperhatikan seisi ruangan secara perlahan, "Apakah kau ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya Mingyu, yang dibalas jitakan oleh Wonwoo.

Dari pintu UKS, dokter sekaligus guru seni budaya, Jeonghan datang sambil membawa beberapa catatan. "Park Jimin, kelas 2-1. Mengalami patah tulang serius pada bagian kaki dan bahu. Ini membuatmu harus menggunakan kursi roda beberapa minggu. Ajaibnya, kepalamu baik-baik saja, hanya luka memar kecil. Walau begitu, kau tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang melibatkan kaki atau bahumu. Aku akan memberikan surat keringanan padamu, kau bebas absen selama 3 minggu melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu. Cepat sembuh dan berhenti membahayakan hidupmu"

Setelah itu, Jeonghan keluar ruangan. Jeonghan tipe dokter sekaligus guru yang memang tidak suka mencari tahu suatu hal hingga mendetail, apalagi menyangkut privasi. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kepada Jimin untuk apa Ia melompat dan dengan siapa Ia di rooftop. Ia hanya memberitahu keadaannya.

Setelah Jeonghan keluar, Semua mata tertuju kepada Jimin. Didalam UKS hanya ada 4 orang terdiri dari Mingyu, Wonwoo, Zelo dan Jin. Jin kemudian penasaran akan satu hal, "Bagaimana bisa kepalamu tidak bocor? Kau ini kebal, ya" pertanyaan Jin dibalas senyuman remeh Jimin. "Aku ingat bahwa aku jatuh ke pohon dulu sebelum jatuh ke tanah"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"M-mana Taehyung?" tanya Jimin lemah, Jin yang kebetulan ada disitu juga mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bersamanya sebelumnya?" Jimin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hoseok sedang merapikan tempat tidur Taehyung, benar-benar berantakan dan juga bau apek karena Taehyung tidak pernah mau membuka ventilasi kamarnya. Sekedar membuka tirainya saja tidak mau.

Saat sedang menyapu, dibawah kasur Taehyung ditemukan foto keluarga. Ada Hoseok juga didalamnya, Hoseok kecil yang masih disayangi Taehyung.

Ia tersenyum sambil membersihkan debu disekitar foto kusam itu. "Ibu, ayah, aku merindukan kalian. Taehyung berubah dan itu semua salahku, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Ia menerima kenyataan hidup lagi? Minimal Ia dapat menerimaku sebagai kakak saja. Aku merindukan kalian" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu meletakan foto itu di meja sebelah kasur Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. "Yoboseo?"

" _Apakah kau Kim Hoseok? Kakak dari Taehyung?_ " tanya seorang wanita dengan nada menuntut. Hoseok menjawab, "N-ne. Ada apa?"

" _Adikmu hampir membunuh teman sekelasnya. Sebaiknya kau kemari dan lihat perilaku adikmu!_ "

"B-benarkah? Baik aku akan segera kesana" Hoseok mematikan ponselnya lalu cepat-cepat membereskan acara menyapu nya dan pergi kesekolah Taehyung. Harusnya Ia tidak dengan mudah mempercayai adiknya yang kini setengah gila itu menurutnya.

* * *

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau dengan Jimin?" tanya Kim ssaem, Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya hanya bisa menunduk, bingung harus menjawab apa karena apa yang diperkirakan para guru berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

 _Tok Tok_

Jin datang membuat acara mengintrogasi Taehyung terhenti sebentar "Permisi, Taehyung-ah, kau dicari oleh Jimin"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya, entah harus senang, lega, terkejut, atau bahkan takut. "Jimin sadar?!"

.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, Taehyung dan Jin jalan beriringan, Taehyung sudah tidak peduli dengan sosok yang ada disebelahnya, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah keadaan Jimin saat ini. Namun Jin berbeda, Ia terus saja mencoba membuka percakapan namun takut Taehyung tidak menerima maafnya karena seberapa banyak Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah memaafkannya, tetap saja Jin masih merasa dibenci olehnya. Dan inilah saatnya Jin meluruskan semuanya,

"Kau tau tidak? Aku benar-benar turut berduka atas keluargamu" Bodoh. Awalan yang bodoh untuk membuka percakapan. Itu adalah topik yang sensitif. Namun Taehyung menjawabnya dengan senyuman, matanya masih sayu akibat menangisi Jimin. "Terimakasih, kau adalah sunbae yang baik" Taehyung pun berlari masuk ke UKS.

Ia menatap iba Jimin yang terbaring dengan perban di bahunya, perban dikakinya tak dapat dilihat karena tertutup selimut. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau, "Jimina!" Taehyung mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya paksa sebelum Jimin memekik kesakitan, "AAK! TAEHYUNG-AH! INI SAKIT!" Jeritnya namun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena jika Ia bergerak akan semakin sakit.

Taehyung tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "M-maafkan aku! Mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya panik, kemudian Jin mengode kepada ketiga temannya supaya keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya didepan ruang kepsek karena Ia tidak tau dimana harus memarkirkannya. Ia mengajak Yoongi juga untuk menemui kepala sekolah, karena ketika telepon, Ia mendengar samar-samar suara yang mengatakan tentang keadaan Jimin. Artinya, orang yang hampir Taehyung bunuh adalah Jimin.

Ketika masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah, Ia hanya melihat Jeonghan dan beberapa murid yang menolong Jimin tadi, termasuk Jin. Jin dan Hoseok, keduanya saling bertatap canggung. "Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk menghadapnya" ucap Hoseok sambil berusaha bersikap tenang, sedikit emosi melihat Jin. Jeonghan yang sedang duduk santai menatap Hoseok sambil menunjuk lurus, "Para guru ada di UKS. Kau bisa berjalan lurus lalu belok kanan"

"Baik terimakasih" Hoseok dan Yoongi pun berlari mencari ruang UKS.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku ingin kau jelaskan kronologinya sekarang juga!" Kepala Sekolah mulai sedikit geram melihat Taehyung, "A—"

"Ketika aku hendak melompat, Taehyung mendorongku lebih kencang agar aku tidak langsung jatuh membentur paving. Secara tidak langsung Ia menyelamatkanku" Jimin menyela omongan Taehyung dengan pengakuan palsunya.

"Alasan konyol yang tidak dapat diterima. Kau itu murid yang tergolong memiliki nama disini! Semua mengenalmu! Kau tidak mungkin melakukan upaya bunuh diri seperti ini kecuali kau dipancing bocah ini untuk mencuri kunci rooftop dan jatuh dari sana"

"Lalu akan kalian apa kan Taehyung? Memenjarakannya? Aku korban dan juga satu-satunya saksi disini. Kalian tidak berhak menggugatnya apabila kalian tidak memiliki cukup bukti untuk memenjarakannya. Lagipula aku tidak menetapkan Taehyung sebagai penjahat disini. Jadi tutup saja kasus ini, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Jimin, yang tidak dapat dijawab juga disela oleh para guru lainnya karena mereka memang tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa.

 _Tok Tok_

Pandangan para guru beralih kearah pintu. Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang memiliki umur yang tidak jauh dari para murid disitu, "Aku wali dari Kim Taehyung"

Kepala Sekolah menatapnya tajam, "Kim Taehyung, ikut aku. Kau sebagai walinya juga ikut aku"

.

.

Hoseok dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan menghadap kepala sekolahnya. "Ini" Kepala sekolah menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Hoseok. Hoseok menatapnya bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Surat peringatan. Bersyukurlah karena Taehyung hanya kuberi peringatan. Jika saja Jimin tidak bersuara untuknya, aku akan menindak tegas dirinya. Bahkan aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari sekolah jika aku mau" ketus Kepala Sekolah, Kim ssaem.

"Terimakasih" Taehyung berucap pelan sambil menunduk, Hoseok menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap rambut belakang Taehyung. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan Taehyung yang membuat kalian semua salah paham. Aku minta maaf" Hoseok memberi hormat kepada kepala sekolah, Kim ssaem hanya mengangguk, "Baik sekarang kau bisa pergi, tapi ingat. Kim Taehyung, kami akan mengawasimu lebih cermat"

Taehyung yang sedikit risih mendengarnya hanya tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Di UKS, Jimin terpaksa harus menghela nafas berkali-kali mendengar celotehan kekasihnya itu, memang sudah tradisi atau entah apa Yoongi selalu mengomel disaat Jimin dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini. Bedanya, ketika Yoongi pertama bertemu Jimin dirumah sakit, Ia mengomel untuk meminta ganti rugi karena pada dasarnya Yoongi tidak peduli keadaan Jimin. Sekarang, Yoongi lebih terdengar seperti seorang istri yang khawatir tentang keadaan suaminya. Benar-benar cerewet.

"Hyung, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jimin meyakinkan, namun Yoongi menggeleng "Kau menyebalkan! Mana bisa aku tenang. Lihat bahumu, kakimu! Untuk apa kau melompat? Kau membenciku hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Tidak hyung. Aku hanya menyelamatkan Taehyung. Daripada melihatnya mati. Awalnya Ia yang ingin melompat namun aku menariknya"

Yoongi tercengang, Ia harusnya malah semakin marah namun pipinya memerah tanpa sebab. Mendengar pernyataan Jimin, sudah membuktikan bahwa sebejat-bejatnya Jimin, setidaknya Ia masih ada rasa pengorbanan terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan itu mungkin suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal? Aku sudah terlanjur memarahimu. Tapi kau memang harus kumarahi! Kau tidak memikirkan resiko lebih lanjutnya!"

Jimin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, "Astaga. Tidak lagi" terpaksa Jimin harus mendengar celotehan Yoongi lagi.

Ketika Yoongi sedang melancarkan acara ceramahnya, Hoseok dan Taehyung masuk ke ruang UKS. "Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidup lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk—"

"Tunggu, jadi sebenarnya kau yang harusnya melompat dan bukan Jimin?"

"J-jimin menyelamatkanku—"

"Taehyungie aku sudah mengijinkanmu sekolah, tidak mengekangmu lagi tapi kenapa kau senekat ini? Ingatlah didunia ini kau masih memiliki aku dan Jimin. Dan kau anggap kami ini apa jika setiap saat kau selalu menganggap bahwa kau ini sendirian. Kami disini untuk menyemangatimu menghadapi hidup yang begitu rumit, aku tidak merasakan lukamu yang begitu dalam tapi setidaknya kita ini hampir senasib. Bisakah kau berhenti menganggap dirimu sebagai orang paling menyedihkan didunia?" Akhirnya Hoseok mengatakan ini setelah sekian lama memendamnya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, Ia menoleh kearah Jimin "Jimina, aku akan menginap dirumahmu untuk—"

"Aku sudah ada Yoongi hyung. Ia akan merawatku, aku hanya ingin satu saja darimu. Seperti perkataan Hoseok hyung tadi, aku benar-benar ingin kau berubah menjadi orang yang sedikit ceria. Bisakah? Hanya itu. Jangan pernah coba-coba seperti tadi lagi, ya?"

Taehyung kini bungkam. Ini permintaan satu-satunya dari Jimin, akan kurangajar jika Taehyung menolaknya karena Jimin sudah rela terjatuh karenanya. Harusnya Taehyung dikeluarkan jika Jimin tidak bersuara tadi. "Baiklah" jawab Taehyung akhirnya.

Kemudian Ia memeluk Hoseok "Hyung, aku menyayangimu. Maafkan sikapku selama ini" pelukan Taehyung dibalas helaan nafas lega dari Hoseok. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu sebelumnya" Hoseok mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Hey, tidak bisakah kalian lovey-dovey ditempat lain?" tanya Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Hoseok menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum polos, "Ayolah dia ini adik kandungku"

"HAH?!" Yoongi dan Jimin yang sama sekali belum tau apa-apa membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya mereka berdua. Akhirnya Hoseok dan Taehyung bercerita semua masalahnya selama mereka hidup. Ya, Taehyung sudah tidak menganggap bahwa pembunuhan keluarganya merupakan hal yang tabu untuk diceritakan.

 **– Epilogue –**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam wekker itu berdering, tanda surya sudah bersinar di ufuk timur. Seorang remaja lelaki berambut dirty blond tengah mencoba untuk membuka matanya, beberapa detik kemudian Ia duduk diranjangnya dan menghela nafasnya dengan lemas, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kamarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat cahaya terang dari luar jendelanya, "Oh hyung? Kukira kau lupa membuka jendelanya kkk~" Taehyung pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Tampak Hoseok sedang menyiapkan makanan, melihat Taehyung berjalan kearahnya Hoseok menyapanya, "Pagi Taehyungie"

"Pagi hyung, kau masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil duduk disalah satu bangku di meja makan. "Hanya roti bakar. Aku lupa beli bahan kemarin, Yoongi hyung memintaku lembur semalam" Hoseok memposisikan dirinya duduk didepan Taehyung. "Ah tidak apa. Tapi kau harus tambahkan uang jajanku!" Protes Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hoseok terkekeh sambil mengangguk "Baiklah. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu dan mandilah. Akan kuantar kau kesekolah"

 _Disekolah_

"Taehyung-ah, bisakah kau beritau aku cara nomor 12?" tanya seorang gadis kelas 3-4 kepada remaja yang kini sedang menggoreskan bukunya dengan pensil. Taehyung (nama remaja itu) mendehem lalu mengamati soal yang ada dibuku gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tau pasti caranya, tapi rasanya aku pernah mengerjakan soal ini. Aku menjawab C" ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap dagunya sendiri, "Oh benarkah? Terimakasih"

"Ya. Kau cek ulang saja agar tidak salah" Timpal Taehyung lalu kembali menggambar, Jimin (remaja yang duduk disebelahnya) mengamati gambaran Taehyung. "Matanya tidak pas."

Taehyung menatap malas Jimin, "Oh berhenti mengkritik dasar pendek" keluh Taehyung sambil menghapus salah satu mata yang Ia gambar. "Kkk~ Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar Sujeong, murid kelas 1 yang sekarang kelewat famous itu menyukaimu?"

"Benarkah? Menarik" Ucap Taehyung tak peduli sambil fokus menggambar matanya. "Ia tidak tau dulu kau seperti apa. Hahaha" ucapan Jimin dibalas jambakan oleh Taehyung.

"Hey bulan ini aku menginjak usia setahun hubunganku dengan—"

"Oh ya wow selamat" ucap Taehyung dengan wajah malas, "Hey kau tampak tidak antusias begitu." Keluh Jimin, "Karenanya, pagi ini aku hanya sarapan roti bakar."

Jimin menahan tawanya, "Pft.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Ia memberi lembur untuk Hoseok hyung. Aku saja lega karena Hoseok hyung masih memasakkan sarapan padahal aku yakin Hoseok hyung pasti lelah." Jawaban Taehyung dibalas kekehan puas Jimin, "Hahah orang yang bekerja di club malam harusnya membiasakan diri dengan kata lembur sampai pagi"

Seseorang mendekati bangku Taehyung dan Jimin yang terletak paling pojok belakang, "Taehyung-ah, pulang sekolah ada rapat pensi. Kau harus ikut, awas saja melarikan diri seperti kemarin" ancam Zelo membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya "I-itu Jimin yang mengajakku, sumpah"

Jimin balik mengerjapkan matanya, "E-ey, perhatikan bicaramu itu Mr. Kim"

"Lagipula kenapa aku sih yang harus jadi sie keamanan? Mingyu kan badannya lebih besar" protes Taehyung, namun Zelo menepuk bahunya "Hey, kau ini punya tatapan psycho kepada orang asing. Jadi lakukan itu agar kau terlihat menakutkan, oke?" Zelo pun pergi. Taehyung mendengus sebal, "Mengapa aku terlahir dengan wajah menyeramkan" ucapnya lirih.

Sudah setahun Taehyung berubah menjadi murid terbuka. Bahkan kini temannya banyak. Namun Ia tetap mengutamakan Jimin dalam hal berteman. Jimin pun juga begitu. Sifat Taehyung yang berubah awalnya membuat para murid lain takut, tatapan Taehyung yang memaksa untuk tersenyum terkesan seperti psycho yang haus korban jiwa, apalagi semenjak insiden Jimin terjatuh dari rooftop. Kabar yang tersebar adalah Taehyung yang mencoba membunuh Jimin walaupun berkali-kali Jimin meluruskan bahwa tidak begitu ceritanya. Taehyung tidak terbiasa senyum kepada orang asing membuat senyumnya aneh. Itulah alasannya perubahan baik Taehyung tidak cukup diterima pada awalnya, tapi Jimin terus mengusahakan agar Taehyung tidak dianggap berbahaya oleh para murid. Namun sekarang Ia bahkan diakui para guru nilainya meningkat, Ia juga memiliki bakat berbicara didepan orang banyak.

Perubahan Taehyung dari hari ke hari membuat orang yang dulunya mengagumi Taehyung semakin mengaguminya karena keramahannya tidak jauh beda dari Jimin, karismanya semakin terlihat ketika berbicara didepan orang banyak.

Hubungannya dengan Hoseok berjalan sangat baik, mereka akhirnya kembali menjadi sepasang kakak adik. Sementara hubungan Taehyung dengan Jin? Berjalan baik juga. Taehyung mulai bisa membuka diri kepada Jin dan Hoseok juga mulai percaya kepada Jin, Sementara Jin sendiri memang dari awal tulus mencintai Taehyung namun tak dapat mengungkapkannya sehingga sampai sekarang status mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman karena Jin tau kalau Taehyung tidak memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya.

Sorenya, Taehyung dan Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen Jin untuk menemui pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai mahasiswa itu. "Apakah tidak diangkat?" Tanya Hoseok memastikan. Taehyung mengerdikan bahunya, "Belum—AH! Hyung kami sudah menunggu didepan, kenapa kau—Oh itu dia" Taehyung langsung mengakhiri panggilannya setelah melihat Jin didepan pintu mobilnya.

"Diluar gerimis. Aku hanya bisa bawa 1 bunga karena ini yang tersisa kemarin" Jin menceritakannya sambil duduk dikursi belakang. Sedangkan dikursi depan ada Hoseok dan Taehyung. "Lagipula Ia tidak menargetkan kau bawa berapa bunga kan, hyung?" tanya Taehyung yg dibalas anggukan Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Hoseok dan Taehyung berdiri disebelah Jin yang sedang mendoakan sebuah nisan didepannya, ayah Jin meninggal akibat serangan jantung tepat setelah Jimin jatuh dari rooftop, kemudian Jin mendapat kabar dari tetangga terdekatnya dulu dan akhirnya menghubungi Ibunya namun Ibunya tidak mau kembali ke Korea membuat Jin harus mengurus semuanya sendiri. Taehyung pernah berpikir ini hukum karma tapi akhirnya Ia sudah mau memaafkan ayah Jin.

Setelah berdoa, Jin meletakkan bunga itu diatas makam ayahnya, "Ayah, lihat siapa yang datang denganku. Harusnya kau malu, kk~ aku harap kau mendapat tempat paling tenang disana. Aku menyayangimu" Jin membungkuk sedikit lama kepada makam ayahnya lalu menyingkir, Taehyung akhirnya yang berdiri didepan makam Kim Seokmin.

"Seokmin ahjussi. Aku memaafkanmu, kakakku juga memaafkanmu. Kuharap kau mengakui semua kesalahanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Gue bilang juga apa, gue lupa akhirannya, akhirnya improvisasi gini :'v yodah gapapa deh asal ga gantung. Review yok review biar gue ga ngedrop ngerasa ini ff kasian banget nasibnya sampe gue lupa jalan ceritanya padahal dari awal rencana ngepublish ini ff uda gue tentuin akhirnya angst. Tapi sialnya note gue ilang :'v gue ngerasa gagal hiks


End file.
